<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Will Not Be Simple by batterybags</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127887">It Will Not Be Simple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterybags/pseuds/batterybags'>batterybags</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Dubious Consent, Hux is an emotional disaster as per usual, Knotting, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poe is very nice, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, he only appears in the first chapter but is mentioned often</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterybags/pseuds/batterybags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Knot me.” </p>
<p>He fixed Dameron with a lustful glare, pupils blown and cheeks pink. </p>
<p>“Breed me, Dameron.”</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Ren impulsively destroyed Hux’s suppressants, leaving the General in heat and for said heat to leave, Hux must be knotted. By who, isn’t exactly his choice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>alright, lads. I thought this would be a fun little idea to explore, so I began to type it out and it just kind of grew from there. I’ll be putting additional warnings for each chapter at the end author’s note so check those now if you’d like to. I don’t want to flood the tags, but basically expect the usual you’d get from Armitage (poor fella) </p><p>I think reading this, it will be glaringly obvious how much I love Hux and how much I love Poe - these two live rent free in my head. I personally feel like they deserved so much better than what they got :( </p><p>also (in case it wasn’t obvious) yes there’s porn in this fic. there is literally porn in this chapter. anyways, I’ll just be here in my little corner posting this, but if anyone likes it that would be pretty poggers ngl !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">"You </span> <em> <span class="s2">reek</span></em><span class="s1">," Kylo mused beneath his mask, though the delivery of the statement remained flat through the voice filter the apparatus possessed, making his snark sound tinny.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And whose fault might that be?" Hux snarled, face twisting in rage as he glared at Kylo's ridiculous helmet in disdain. He felt clammy, the perspiration gathering at the nape of his neck and condensing beneath his black leather gloves making him wish he could return to his quarters to wash the sweat away. His greatcoat wasn't helping matters, the weight of it entrapping his overly sensitive back and shoulders, edging on uncomfortable, but he refused to let it show as he stood facing Kylo. Irritability was second nature to Armitage.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His heat somehow managed to make it worse. </span>
</p><p class="p2">"Need I remind you, General, of your status?" Hux wanted to reach over and strangle Kylo to death, until his choked gasps came to a static halt beneath his damned helmet. The magnitude of Hux’s homicidal desire directed at Ren was transparent through both the Force and the abrupt shift in the air, raw hate hitting Kylo in waves from the omega’s prominent loathing. Hux couldn't find it in him to care. The alpha was well aware that Hux disliked him, their relationship being rocky from the moment they met, as Kylo continuously gave Hux new reasons to loathe him.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The </span> <em> <span class="s2">incompetent fool</span></em><span class="s1">. If he wasn’t throwing demands at Hux’s troops, </span> <em> <span class="s2">at Hux</span></em><span class="s1">, he was busy throwing a fit like the child Hux knew hid beneath the mask.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Somehow, Kylo managed to surpass even Hux’s standards for what qualified as an </span> <em> <span class="s2">explicitly detestable waste of space</span></em><span class="s1">. Kylo knew Hux’s secret, his status, and now Hux was about to suffer through his first heat in two decades, </span> <em><span class="s2">his first heat</span> <span class="s2">in general</span></em><span class="s1">. He had a right to stare daggers into the solid, huffing <em>vent</em> standing before him. Plus, even if he wanted to, his current circumstances made the act of blocking his thoughts near impossible. Everything was too unpredictable with his kriffing heat slowly hitting him.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux glared at the alpha silently, postured stiffly before the man. Power dynamics were nothing new to Armitage and Ren had been tormenting him since they were to work together, aboard the Finalizer, on the success of Starkiller base. This new element would only further validate Ren’s already potent superiority complex against Hux.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">It basically confirmed that, even biologically, Hux was beneath Ren.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A crackling noise in the air that he came to learn was a laugh made Hux's murderous thoughts shift from Kylo to himself, as his traitorous heat-addled mind betrayed him with insecurity.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I suppose I don't have to remind you when you're doing a perfectly good job of it yourself, General."</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Stars, he </span> <span class="s2">hated</span> <span class="s1"> Ren.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"The prisoner," Hux started, "did he finally cave?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I pulled it out of him. The map to Skywalker was in a droid; a BB-unit. Why? Were you hoping you'd be up next to personally interrogate him? He is an alpha, after all."</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"I have no interest in anything other than the prosperity of the First Order, Ren." Armitage practically </span> <em> <span class="s2">lived</span> </em> <span class="s1"> and </span> <em> <span class="s2">breathed</span> </em> <span class="s1"> the First Order since he was a toddler. His entire </span> <em> <span class="s2">existence</span> </em> <span class="s1"> was for the First Order. Ren’s insinuating words were vexing. “The suppressants were there to maintain stability, which </span> <em> <span class="s2">you</span> </em> <span class="s1"> purposely compromised."</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And now you're in heat."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux frowned at Kylo. The man was truly trying to get on Hux’s last nerve.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It's barely started." Hux argued. "Which is why I believe it would be in the best interest of the First Order for you to return my medication to me."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another crackle in the air and Hux's anger was beginning to turn into desperation. "That won't work. I destroyed them. They're non-permitted contraband, you should know that - you are General of this ship, after all."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux took a deep breath. "If I take the suppressants there's a chance my heat won't fully fester, and then I can return to the bridge while you do...” He waved a hand. “Whatever it is you wish to do. I need to try, Ren."</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"General, are you accusing me of </span> <em> <span class="s2">lying</span></em><span class="s1">?" Kylo took a step forward and Hux remained still, the alpha's scent was overbearing to his unaccustomed nostrils. His senses hadn’t been this strong since he was fourteen and first presenting - which was quickly put to a stop. Needless to say, Armitage was overwhelmed.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Hux stared right back at the mask and replied, softer than he would have liked to. “I'm saying that if by any chance even a </span> <em> <span class="s2">single</span> </em> <span class="s1"> pill survived then I would appreciate having it back in my possession."</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Nothing remains." It sounded stern and Hux had the strange desire to weep. This was bad. "Besides, why should you have the privilege of stopping what's apparently natural to you after deceiving everyone about who you truly are? How will your forces and men feel when they find out you're nothing but a pathetic omega playing beta?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">His suppressants were destroyed.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">He had no means of impeding his heat.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The longer he stared at Ren’s mask and repeated the heavy words in his head, the more prominent his heart thrashing wildly in his ribcage became. Armitage didn't like where this was going one bit, his stomach twisted and nausea was beginning to cling to him, vertigo blurring his vision. The signs of his heat beginning to take effect hit him hard. A shiver ran through his body accompanied by a hot flush.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">His heat would take over within the next few hours.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">He needed to stop it.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Ren destroyed his suppressants.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ren, I can't have this getting out.” He wished for it to sound stern, but it fell desperately, his voice cracking midway. “I need- I need this to stop. I can't work like this for a week.-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That sounds awfully like a misstep on your part, General.” Ren scolded, absolutely uncaring, merely twisting the dagger. “I’m amazed you managed to hide it for so long. Now that I’m aware of your true status... it explains a lot.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">What a kriffing idiot.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Ren</span><em><span class="s2"> stumbled</span></em> <span class="s1"> upon his suppressants, destroyed them with indignation, and had the gall to dig his stubborn heels into Hux’s wounded ego.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ren hadn’t had the most minuscule inkling of Hux’s omega status, for he would have confronted Hux at the slightest of doubts towards the legitimacy of his secondary sex and likely tormented him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘It explains a lot.’</span>
</p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">No it pfassking didn’t</span></em> <span class="s1"><em>.</em> Ren was only soothing himself, pretending to have noted all signs of Hux resembling the inferior omega sex, but never investigating it. He lied as a child would when their intelligence was questioned, deflecting ineptitude by pretending to have suspected all along.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ren, I can’t command the troops like this. I need to stop my heat.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux’s heartbeat was worryingly fast and he could feel the blood pumping through his veins, fingers trembling in anger as he clenched his fists tight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sure you're aware of the alternative.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux stopped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyebrows furrowed as he stared at Ren with an uncharacteristically open expression, before schooling his features. Damn his biology.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He considered the words, confused by what Ren was suggesting. Truthfully, his knowledge on his own biology was limited and he only knew the basics. His first heat was forcibly stopped by his father, a prick of a needle followed by his vision blurring, only to wake up a week later with strict, stern instructions on how to proceed with hiding his identity. The threat that laced each and every word was not missed by Armitage, as his father's displeasure hit him in waves. Since then, he had followed a strict regimen and lived as a beta, which was the only way he managed to maintain a constant position in the First Order, as omegas were not allowed to enlist, much less climb the ranks up to General.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The silence grew longer and Hux knew Kylo was attentively waiting for him to finally crack. To cave. To give up this little </span> <em> <span class="s2">pissing contest</span><span class="s1">.</span></em></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What alternative?” Hux asked with a frustrated huff, already prepared for the mockery that would ensue due to his naivety towards secondary sexes, his own biology, his own heat.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Kylo had to be explicitly attuned to Hux’s discomfort, informed of his unease, and a prickled vulnerability encapsulated the General. </span> <em> <span class="s2">Of course</span> </em> <span class="s1"> Kylo knew Hux wasn't aware of whatever solution he was proposing; through the Force, Ren was practically </span> <em> <span class="s2">nuzzled</span> </em> <span class="s1"> inside the omega’s mind, constantly surveilling his thoughts and intentions. Ren knew things Hux had barely acknowledged himself due to years of repression blurring his own memories. Hux did learn to raise his mental barriers, to cloud his thoughts well enough for Ren’s insight to be muddled, but his heat was making hiding his feelings difficult.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In that moment, it felt much more invasive than usual.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Kylo stepped forward again, closing their distance and invading his space. The smell was overbearing, far too much for Hux who was unused to dealing with alphas in his natural state, but by the Force he would not submit to Ren. Fear surrounded Hux and the palpable need to run did not escape Kylo's nose, yet Hux remained still in all his stubborn glory. Let Ren know he was afraid all he wants, but Hux </span> <em> <span class="s2">refused</span> </em> <span class="s1"> to stand down. Ren leaned in, tilting his head slightly downwards and Hux gazed up. His face was still tight, but his eyes had a light gloss shining them, pupils dilated.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another shiver ran through his body before the smell of slick reached both of them, causing Hux to let out a gasp with a slightly pained expression. His heartbeat quickened in panic. The disheveled appearance of the General made Kylo let out an amused noise, and Hux knew it would somehow only get worse. The slick coating his undergarments confirmed what he already had known; that his heat was truly on the verge of beginning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux looked nervous, as his question had still not been answered and with a subtle peek into the omega’s mind Ren knew Armitage was anticipating assault by the Force user, but Kylo had no interest in fucking the General right now if it could be avoided. He wanted Hux to surrender, yes, but also to be truly humiliated for hiding such a thing from him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Heats can be stopped prematurely if you're knotted."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux didn't bother to hide his anger at the degrading implication.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"I- I am </span> <em> <span class="s2">not</span> </em> <span class="s1"> being bred like </span> <em> <span class="s2">bantha</span></em><span class="s1">, Ren." He looked incensed, but his tone was broken, afraid. "I understand I broke protocol, but if we - I have contacts who can deliver shipments by tomorrow and then this nonsense can be stopped at once."</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You don't have until tomorrow, General." Hux opened his mouth to argue but a blush dusted his cheeks when the scent of slick coated the air again. Kylo huffed in amusement. “You drip like a faucet."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was crude and unnecessary, but Ren didn't seem to care, Hux knew he was entertained.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I-" Fear again, a shudder. His voice cracked with a sob and only now did Armitage notice he was beginning to cry. His emotions were visible and Hux wanted to throw himself out of an airlock. Clearing his throat and squaring his shoulders, Hux attempted to calm himself. "Are you- What are you suggesting, Ren?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's not a mere suggestion, General. It's what's going to happen." Kylo lifted his hand, ignored the reactive flinch that Hux fearfully made and how his green eyes briefly widened for only a moment, mimicking the pitiful expression of a frightened child about to be struck across the face. Instead he thumbed at a tear that was slowly trailing down the General's cheek. "You want your secret to remain private, correct?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"</span> <em> <span class="s2">Obviously</span> </em> <span class="s1">, Ren." Hux croaked, annoyed, and his skin was on fire, Kylo's palm remained on his face and it burned him. He took another deep breath, not wishing to further humiliate himself in front of the other man by having a panic attack. Kylo's hand trailed up to his hair, which was somehow still in place aside from a single loose strand that fell gracefully atop his forehead.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Then you will take an alpha knot and your heat will be gone prematurely." The hand on his hair stopped and Hux relaxed a little, until fingers tangled through his scalp and ruffled the ginger locks, causing Hux's typically slicked back fringe to fall onto his face. He knew he looked younger like this. Less in command, in control, compared to his intact appearance when his hair was slicked back whilst he shouted orders on the bridge. More human. The touch made him whine, and he flushed again. He wanted to vomit. “Your </span> <em> <span class="s2">type</span> </em> <span class="s1"> are most fertile during the beginning of their heats.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I don't want to be knotted, Ren." Hux snapped. His emotions were all over the place, he felt like sobbing and screaming and horny all at once.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You don't have a choice." Ren argued back, "You do realise your secret technically counts as treason, General?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course he kriffing knew that. Brendol reminded him constantly, threatened to kill his bastard son with his bare hands, to watch the life leave Hux’s frightened eyes if he so dared to hint that Commandant Hux’s illegitimate heir was an omega. Every single night whilst Hux anxiously rushed to his nightstand, sneaking suppressants, he knew he was committing an act of treason. Armitage felt like a trapped womp rat.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Concealing information about your secondary sex and taking a position of power which, no doubt, would have never belonged to an omega such as yourself if you hadn't falsified your records... - </span> <span class="s2"><em>another deceit you've hidden this whole time</em>.</span> <span class="s1"> That is considered an act against the Order.”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Hux wanted to shout at Ren, to inform him that he knew the First Order far better than him. That he had been raised </span> <em> <span class="s2">with</span> </em> <span class="s1"> the First Order, had grown up within the wrecked shambles of the previously destroyed Empire to the birth of its superior prodigy of pure galactic domination; of structure and true supremacy. Hux’s entire being, </span> <em> <span class="s2">existence</span></em><span class="s1">, revolved around the Order ever since Brendol had snatched him away from Arkanis. The only reason Hux was even alive at this point was for the sole purpose of the First Order reaching its goals for prosperity.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">And</span> <span class="s2"> if </span> <span class="s1">he managed to climb up from General to the rightful rank of Supreme Leader, well, Hux wouldn’t say it was undeserved in the slightest.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Yet, here was Ren, </span> <span class="s2">a dropout Jedi</span><span class="s1">, trying to patronise Hux on his knowledge of the First Order.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was laughable.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Except it really wasn’t</span><span class="s1">.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux knew that hiding his status was dangerous, a risky charade that could easily destroy everything he had ever worked for. Kriff, Brendol had known that Hux’s status itself was dangerous to his own reputation if it was outed and the old cynic was so desperate for an heir that he enforced Hux’s beta pretense in the first place. Armitage had grown too comfortable, confident that he would never get caught, that Ren and Snoke could tear his brain apart and they still wouldn’t find anything. He had been right in that aspect. They hadn’t ripped it from his mind.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Instead, Ren invited himself into Hux’s quarters while the latter was working away on the bridge and finally copped on to the hidden latch of his nightstand. Hux had no clue as to how the </span> <em> <span class="s2">cursed</span> </em> <span class="s1"> thing malfunctioned. Perhaps, he had accidentally bumped against it and the compartment opened. Maybe, in his sleep deprived exhaustion, he had neglected to properly close the stupid hatch. It was the sort of asinine mistake that Hux detested to admit to, but could, undoubtedly, see himself committing. Bottom line was, Ren noticed the box of suppressants and after, continuing his investigation, inspected datalogs of shipments addressed to Hux’s person under the guise of medication.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Ren had spotted the ginger leaving medbay a few standard hours prior and when the alpha questioned the 2-1B model, asking the machine to tell him what the General required medical assistance for, it had divulged that Hux was simply fetching his prescription of sleeping tablets. Those which were manufactured by the First Order. There was no true need for medicinal imports when he was already being prescribed medication onboard and it was obvious the man was trying to masquerade the suppressants as imported treatment, and he had been getting away with it </span> <span class="s2">for years</span> <span class="s1"> by the looks of it, not bothering to alternate his tactics at any point.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This bothered Ren tremendously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ren had scrutinised the offensive box of suppressants, outstretched a gloved hand to levitate the box and then closed his fist.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Whether you like it or not, you have two options; Expose yourself as an omega, which is admitting to treachery. Then you’ll have to resign from being a General and will face rightful punishment - </span> <span class="s2">likely execution</span> <span class="s1"> - at the hands of the First Order. That same First Order that you helped to nurture and grow.”</span></p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">Likely</span></em> <span class="s1">, Ren said.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">It wouldn’t only be </span> <em> <span class="s2">likely</span></em><span class="s1">. It would be definite. Hux knew what happened to traitors.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo continued. “Or, you can degrade yourself and embrace your pathetic sex by getting fucked like you've clearly been needing to."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux winced when an excessive amount of slick produced at Kylo's final words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The glove was dancing along his jawline, and Hux considered his limited options. He couldn't attack Kylo like this, his physical abilities were clearly compromised. If his omega status was exposed to the ship he would surely face backlash and Ren was right, the First Order did not take things like this lightly. The consequences would be grim.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ending his heat prematurely and swiftly returning to his suppressants was the smarter option. It was degrading, Hux’s worst nightmare, but at least he wouldn’t be killed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"How will I know that you won't expose me either way?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Armitage needed to ensure that Ren was being honest, not that he would genuinely offer his trust to the man standing in front of him, but the circumstances were dire. Ren was the last person Hux would willingly trust, so he was grasping at straws at this rate. There was nowhere to run, to hide, and Hux needed at least the very bare minimum of assurances that Ren wouldn’t instantly parade around the ship after Hux’s heat ended, outing him as an omega.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I have no desire for petty gossip and you do your job well, General. Your secondary sex being exposed to the First Order would not necessarily aid our cause." Kylo paused in thought then continued, his hand resting on Hux's shoulder. "Supreme Leader Snoke would not be happy."</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">In a flash of anger, Hux gripped Kylo's wrist and yanked it away, "If my status is as non-beneficial and troublesome as you claim it to be, then why did you destroy my </span> <em> <span class="s2">kriffing </span> </em> <span class="s1">suppressants, you <em>brute</em>-?!"</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His breath was caught and Kylo was choking him with his gloved hand rather than the Force, pressing him up against the wall of the hallway in two paces. Hux’s throat was tight, constricting erratically, and he was suffocating, vision becoming blurry as his body trembled. After a few seconds Kylo finally stopped, dropping Hux back to the floor whose knees almost buckled beneath him, but a hand on his chest kept him standing. Kylo rubbed Hux's chest soothingly as the omega gasped for air, sobbing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You lied about your status, right under everyone's nose, and you deserve to be punished for it. I'm doing you a favour by keeping this between us." His tone was neutral, and Hux felt an eerie calm flow out of the alpha instead of his usual anger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo's mind was made up, that much was clear, and there was no use arguing anymore with him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Hux was going to be knotted, his heat would leave, and then he could return to being General - could return to being the beta he had always technically been.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">His tears were wiped once more by Kylo's gloved thumb and they stood in silence, until Hux broke it. His voice was raspy due to the choking and sobbing, and he felt lightheaded. The soft touch on his face made him moan lightly and he leaked again, </span> <em> <span class="s2">like a faucet</span></em><span class="s1">.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The anger that traveled through his body was gone as quickly as it came and Hux anxiously considered what the future held for him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Whilst Hux was a complete and utter stranger to his biology, having suppressed it from his early youth onwards, he wasn’t wholly naive. The suppressants succeeded at enshrouding his status, stripped Hux of any signs of being an omega and allowed the man to live life without worrying about heats, pregnancy, </span> <em> <span class="s2">submission</span></em><span class="s1">. His capsules worked</span> <span class="s2"> miracles </span> <span class="s1">when it came to such matters, their impressive effect lulling Hux into a content state of comfort, leading him to believe he wouldn’t be found out. Moments of paranoia emerged at times, whenever Ren scrutinized him for too long or the underlying panic he felt during their meetings with Snoke. Hux also disliked the prospect of bedding anyone, though he visited cantinas during shore leaves in his past with the intention to relieve stress, but he never had the valor to make it past insipid flirting. He feared during coitus his suppressants would quit taking effect, exposing him as an omega, so he gave up on getting fucked and abstained from sex.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">That wasn’t to say that Armitage refrained from pleasuring himself entirely. He did have a sexual libido, which he constantly attempted to repress, but at times couldn’t ignore. Whenever Hux tried to dismiss his body’s needs they would only haunt him tenfold, the warmth of arousal in his belly like a desperate leech sucking his blood, distracting him from his work. With Hux’s quintessential, faultless role of General at risk of being </span> <span class="s2"><em>anything</em></span> <span class="s1">besides downright exemplary, who could </span> <em> <span class="s2">really </span> </em> <span class="s1">blame Hux for indulging in the act of releasing his pent up stress.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">His job wasn’t easy. Far from it. Paperwork accumulated with every passing moment and Hux had to separate time slots to go over each document, because it wasn’t like </span> <span class="s2">Ren</span> <span class="s1"> would do the honours. He had to keep track of his times, rush to his quarters and take his twice-a-standard-day suppressants, then rush back to the bridge. Stims pumped through Hux’s veins, along with his suppressants, </span> <em> <span class="s2">nonstop</span></em><span class="s1">, and he clung to them every shift, their effect keeping him from passing out on the bridge when he hadn’t slept for multiple standard days straight. Tea and caf assisted in keeping the General attentive - </span> <em> <span class="s2">in keeping his heart beating at a steady pace in comparison to the weak pumping the medical droids had raised concerns about</span></em><span class="s1">. His lack of appetite only worsened matters. Hux’s intake of rations was less than the minimum requirement for his health, and he knew that if he wasn’t so codependent on stims, tea, and caf he would have lost consciousness by now in front of his troops.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">In concession, when Hux</span> <span class="s2"> eventually </span> <span class="s1">submitted to his body’s biological need to rest, to </span> <em> <span class="s2">sleep</span></em><span class="s1">, he would simply find Millicent on the ship and lead them to his quarters. He would groom himself and take a long shower, allowed his aching body the privilege of hot water blissfully soothing his strained muscles. After drying his hair, freeing it of pomade, he would give Millicent endless affection and feed her if she appeared to be hungry - at times she would be full. He had given his troopers permission to feed her themselves if she wandered into the cafeteria, meowing at them with demands to be fed. Then Hux would quickly take his suppressants and sleeping tablets, crawl into bed, and huddle inside his blankets for warmth with Millicent’s curled form pressed against his legs. It would usually take Hux an absurdly long amount of time to fall asleep. His mind might have been exhausted, eyes dry, muscles jittery and stiff, but the stims and caf would disrupt his body’s need to rest. Sleep would overtake his body at some stage, only for him to awaken with what felt like not enough respite.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Other times the tiny, ignorable kindle of arousal in his belly would grow to a flame and Hux’s restlessness intensified </span> <em> <span class="s2">severely</span></em><span class="s1">. He generally cast the feeling aside, refusing to </span> <span class="s2">degrade</span> <span class="s1"> himself for as long as he could, until the lack of sleep became too much and his concentration wavered to lengths in which even Lieutenant Mitaka began to feel concerned for the General. Whenever the beta approached him with updates, intel, - </span> <span class="s2"><em>or whatever Ren sent the competent man as messenger for that he couldn’t bother telling the ginger himself</em> </span> <span class="s1">- and Hux needed Mitaka to repeat himself once, twice, due to his thoughts muddling his mind, that’s when the General usually caved. Dopheld would throw him a pitying frown, and had anyone else on this forsaken ship directed such a foul expression at him, Hux would have thrown them out of an airlock in an instant, but Mitaka was competent enough for Hux to know there was a basis for pity, </span> <em> <span class="s2">plus he annoyed Hux the least</span><span class="s1">.</span></em></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dopheld did his job well and stayed out of Hux’s way, unlike everyone else on the Finalizer.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Those times when Hux would retire to his quarters he would ensure Millicent wasn’t following him, as she usually did if she spotted her owner walking around the Finalizer. It would genuinely pain him to turn her away and he would </span> <em> <span class="s2">easily</span> </em> <span class="s1"> suffer in this state of unrest to avoid casting her aside when she eagerly wanted to be in his company.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He cherished the fluffy orange cat more than he cherished himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Thankfully, Millicent had yet to follow him when he rushed to his quarters for these private occasions of personal intimacy. Armitage would enter his silent, empty quarters and repeat his usual routine, but without Millicent’s presence it was </span> <span class="s2">glaringly</span> <span class="s1"> more curt. After thoroughly cleansing himself in his refresher, he wouldn’t bother redressing and announced his nakedness aloud, before reentering his quarters in the nude. It always made him feel silly, for lack of better wording, but he constantly worried that during these... </span> <span class="s2">sessions</span> <span class="s1">, Ren would be inside his room, reclining on his sofa or standing ominously by the entrance, so he made sure to loudly state his nudity in case the man had broken into his quarters. He highly doubted the uncivilized state would bother Ren, if anything he would probably use it as some sort of ammunition against Hux, mock him for his body or worse. It wasn’t like Hux believed the alpha would respect his boundaries in the slightest, that Ren would hear the warning and exit the room to give Hux privacy, but better safe than sorry.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At least, the cautionary yell to the aether of his refresher made Hux less jittery when he finally opened the door to enter his quarters.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Ren hadn’t invaded his privacy in these untimely sessions </span> <em><span class="s2">yet</span></em><span class="s1">, but the relief that Hux felt every single time he opened the refresher’s door and scanned the room, only to find it empty, was undeniably cathartic. He would then approach his bed, unkempt fringe bouncing against his forehead with every weightless step, while he ignored the burning excitement surging through his body, the blood rushing to his cock at the opportunity to finally let go and sate himself. He would wonder, if his arousal was </span> <em> <span class="s2">this intense</span> </em> <span class="s1"> while he was on suppressants, what it would be like if he </span> <span class="s2">wasn’t</span> <span class="s1"> on them, but easily shunned himself for his dangerous curiosity.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The mattress barely dipped when he crawled on top of it, the bedsheets maintaining their orderly appearance without much disarray, like there was no weight there to ruffle their ironed tidiness. It should concern him that he disrupted the bed as little as his cat did, but Hux had grown used to his lightness a long time ago. He would lay back against the sheets, sinking into the soft pillows by the headboard and command the lights to dim. He felt dirty doing this and didn’t want to see himself. Accustomed to the motions by now, Hux began by getting into a comfortable position on the bed, long legs bent at the knees in at attempt to hide himself from a nonexistent voyeur and his spine straight, chest pushed upwards a little in anticipation.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He would take a deep breath, lick his lips, and like everything else in his life; </span> <span class="s2"><em>begin his routine</em>.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">His heart would pitter and patter inside his ribcage, while he trailed his nimble fingers down his chest, </span> <em> <span class="s2">excruciatingly</span> </em> <span class="s1"> slow. Hux was careful to avoid touching his hardening nipples, as any fraction of attention onto the sensitive pink buds always caused him to come too early. Instead, he repeated the innocent motions, dancing his hands over his thighs, the jut of his hips, the circumference of his slim waist. He neglected his twitching cock and, in the darkness, extended his arm out to his nightstand and opened the top drawer. Feeling around, he would eventually make contact with the bottle of lube he kept within the confines of his nightstand. Hux wasn’t the only person onboard with sexual needs and possessing lube wouldn’t out his status - if anything, it pushed the notion away, since omega’s naturally produced slick and didn’t require lubricants to stretch themselves.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">If he wasn’t on suppressants he could easily fuck himself on his fingers </span> <em> <span class="s2">without</span> </em> <span class="s1"> the preparation.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The thought never failed to make Hux’s cock jump and hole twitch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lube acquired, Hux would close the drawer again, unable to focus on the task at hand if it was left open. Wetting his fingers with the cold, wet substance, Hux would close his eyes and allow his hand entry between his closed thighs. They would shut again, entrapping his slim forearm, but the pressure wasn’t bad enough to make Hux separate his thighs and open his legs like he knew was bound to happen when he neared his climax. He sucked in a sharp breath as he circled the tip of his middle finger around the ring of his pink hole, the cold lube making it twitch and the teasing implication causing his cock to drip precome onto his pale belly. He felt warm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At some stage, he would finally decide to stop torturing himself and would slowly sink his finger inside, the slight burn making him wince in discomfort. The intrusion felt foreign each and every time, initially uncomfortable until it wasn’t and then Hux would feel ready to move the long finger outwards, before sinking it in again deeper. His eyelids fluttered shut as he accustomed to the sensation, the in and out of his own finger fucking him slowly. When the motions of a single digit weren’t enough to satisfy Armitage, he would reapply lube to avoid any unnecessary pain and nudge his hand between his milky thighs, squeezing them tight against his arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Circling his hole again, but with two fingers instead of one, Hux would cut the teasing short and continue towards his goal. Sinking two fingers inside himself, the stretch wasn’t painful, mildly uncomfortable, but he knew to expect it. His walls clenched and he gasped, pushing his fingers deeper inside before slowly scissoring, stretching his hole. He mimicked his earlier actions, pulling the digits out only to push them back in, basking in the pleasant rhythm. His flushed cock sat heavy on his belly, but Hux always opted to ignore it as he did his nipples, choosing to focus his attention on the full feeling that came with fingering himself. Hux angled his fingers, aiming for the bundle of nerves he had easily become acquainted to and when he slightly grazed it, the cry that escaped him felt too loud in the silent room.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span><em><span class="s2">Oh, Kriff</span></em><span class="s1">.” He moaned, muffling the sounds of pleasure with his free hand as he focused on his prostrate, rubbing it with every single purposely angled thrust. His eyes were screwed shut and he looked a mess, but he couldn’t care less in the moment, writhing on the bed and wishing there was a cock buried inside him. Adrenaline was pumping through his body and when he hastily pulled out his wet fingers, it was for the sole purpose of preparing himself for a third. The fact that he was biologically designed to take a knot, to be fucked and bred by an alpha, always muddled his thoughts. He whined, welcoming the full feeling, as three long fingers slipped inside him without much trouble, his hole sucking them in eagerly. He wondered if getting fucked, </span> <em> <span class="s2">truly fucked</span></em><span class="s1">, felt anything like his reenactment, if taking an alpha’s cock managed to surpass the exhilarating feeling that came with Hux’s abuse on his prostate.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rolled his hips into every thrust, quickening his pace and removing the hand covering his mouth to grasp the sheets, letting out high pitched keens as he imagined himself being defiled by an alpha, being bred, vividly pondered being marked. He could feel his climax peaking, his moans were becoming louder and the hot feeling in his belly burned. He knew he was right on the verge of coming, so he did what he knew would bring him to a satisfying finish, one which would cause this feeling to abandon long enough to get back to his duties without distraction. Hux unwrapped his clenched fist from the sheets and forced two fingers inside of his mouth, sucking them down, gagging a little, before rubbing the wet digits against a sensitive nipple. He moaned loudly, fucked himself deeper, harder, opened his thighs and raised a leg, rocking onto his fingers, as if there was more length to fuck himself with. Hux moved to his other nipple, the saliva drying coolly on the abandoned nub making a chill run down his spine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He whimpered, squeezed the nipple he had been ignoring, pressed against his prostate and imagined he was being bred, fantasized about it being an alpha making him feel these sensations, imagined being fucked during a heat, and came.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux would instantly regret it the second he orgasmed, shower again, swallow down his omega suppressants, take his sleeping medication and eventually fall asleep, finally escaping his thoughts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>Hux would regret it even harder now</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The fantasy was supposed to remain that way; </span> <em> <span class="s2">a fantasy.</span></em><span class="s1"> Ren had found out about his secret, though, and now Hux would finally experience a heat. Hux was finally going to lose his virginity, get fucked like he had been wanting to during shore leaves, but was too paranoid to go through with. </span> <em> <span class="s2">He was finally going to be knotted like the disgusting, shameful fantasies he constantly climaxed to</span></em><span class="s1">. The ones that made him want to slit his throat and caused his already nonexistent appetite to somehow worsen. The burden of his biology that Hux had loathed himself for being cursed with. Hux was going to be knotted against his will and he </span> <em> <span class="s2">almost</span> </em> <span class="s1"> preferred Ren’s threat of execution for treason.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux’s throat was dry when opened his mouth to speak, he needed Ren to give him more details.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you going to knot me?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The crackle again. A laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> "No."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux blinked. His chest rose rapidly and his breath quickened in fear. He licked his lips and swallowed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> "Who?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, "He's no doubt exhausted after holding out for so long. Using the Force was truly my last option.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Ren, you couldn’t possibly mean- you </span> <em> <span class="s2">can’t</span> </em> <span class="s1"> be serious.” Hux was possessed by an unease that made him momentarily concerned that he was about to pass out.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"The prisoner." Kylo stated, and it seemed almost casual, though Hux knew beneath his helmet he was smiling. "The alpha prisoner."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"He's-" Hux inhaled shakily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Resistance.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">An alpha from the Resistance.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Ren, he's - I'm not in any state to-“ Ren was demanding he be knotted by </span> <span class="s2"><em>Resistance scum</em>.</span> <span class="s1"> An alpha who, with a </span> <span class="s2">single</span> <span class="s1"> look at him, would recognise Hux and torture him for all his crimes against their barbaric rebel cause. “Ren, I’m in </span> <em> <span class="s2">heat</span></em><span class="s1">. I won’t be able to protect myself from him.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo ignored Hux’s nervous rambling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"He's asleep right now, but he should awaken soon, perhaps within a few minutes. Your presence might help with that."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Kylo, he's an alpha.” Hux choked out. "He's of the Resistance."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">He's going to hurt me. I've killed his people. I've slaughtered hundreds. He's going to hurt me. When he finally wakes up and understands the situation, he’s going to kill me. I’m going to die today.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And you're an omega, General - its biology."</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Hux knew Kylo could sense his worry, but he wanted to continue witnessing the omega’s panicked breakdown. Not many onboard had the privilege of seeing Armitage so weak. The troops only saw the farce he would put on the bridge, the facade of a refined General, but Hux was a </span> <em> <span class="s2">deeply insecure</span> </em> <span class="s1"><em> creature</em>.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">His status, his heat, </span> <em> <span class="s2">somehow</span> </em> <span class="s1"> made him even more pathetic.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“This - This is-" Hux struggled to get his words out. “How is giving a filthy rebel alpha, <em>a </em></span> <em> <span class="s2">prisoner</span></em><span class="s1">, might I add, the chance to </span> <span class="s2">rape me</span> <span class="s1"> - a high ranking First Order General - How is </span> <em> <span class="s2">that</span> </em> <span class="s1"> punishing the Resistance in any way?"</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"General, the alpha has received his punishment, believe me. That information was hidden deep within the foggiest crevices of his mind. The map’s location being ripped out of his brain is, no doubt, a punishment bad enough to make him wish for death with open arms. That intel was </span> <span class="s2">vital</span> <span class="s1"> to the Resistance. His ultimate execution will feel more like a favour, at this point.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Armitage shivered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Poe Dameron has received adequate punishment for the time being.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux had been overlooking the Resistance pilot’s torturous interrogation, before his heat began to kick in, before Ren entered the room and forcibly tore the information out of the man’s mind.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“This is </span> <em> <span class="s2">your</span> </em> <span class="s1"> punishment.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ren,-" Tears threatened you spill again. "He's going to- He's going to kill me."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"He won't. If your life starts to dwindle I'll immediately feel it through the Force." Kylo replied with a casual cadence, unfazed by Hux’s heat-triggered emotional breakdown. "Come."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Armitage felt like getting sick all over the empty corridor, but followed Kylo obediently as the alpha led him towards the interrogation room. Ren tapped the code to the cell and the durasteel doors quickly opened, revealing the restrained prisoner who was, as Ren had stated, passed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Poe Dameron. Resistance pilot. Poster boy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had dry blood by his temples and a sheen of sweat covered his forehead, but his expression was deceitfully calm - exhaustion relaxing his features as he breathed slowly in his sleep. The alpha was handsome. Extremely handsome. His features were strong and a light shadow of stubble framed his sharp jawline. He looked to be physically strong, as most alpha’s did, his chest broad and, from the looks of it, his thighs were also well built, muscular.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Hux continued inspecting him from afar, immediately assuming he would be taller than him because, although Hux was an omega, he managed to inherit his father’s height. It was likely a factor as to why so many accepted his fake beta status. He was practically on par with Kylo when it came to height, though the man had a </span> <em> <span class="s2">mere</span> </em> <span class="s1"> two inches on him.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Overall, Poe Dameron was a very attractive man - </span> <em> <span class="s2">a very attractive alpha</span></em><span class="s1">, Hux's mind mused and slick produced itself once again before fear pushed aside his arousal.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The alpha was not only strong and handsome, but also </span> <em> <span class="s2">rebel scum</span></em><span class="s1">. Hux was the vulnerable unit in this situation. This was going to be unpleasant, degrading, painful.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He needed his mind, his </span> <em> <span class="s2">heat, </span></em><span class="s1">to snap out of its reverie.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sound of restraints retracting made Hux's focus fall onto the prisoners wrists and ankles which were now free, but the pilot remained still - asleep. Kylo turned to Hux, "He should wake up within a standard hour. It will give you enough time to get knotted and once that happens your heat will dwindle. If you’re concerned about pregnancy then let it be known they’ll be aborted. I'll return to collect you within 24 standard hours, but until then no one will be allowed near this cell, to ensure that your status remains safe. Is that understood, General?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Ren would be leaving him all alone with the alpha for the length of an entire</span> <span class="s2"> day</span> <span class="s1">.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“If </span> <em> <span class="s2">he</span> </em> <span class="s1"> doesn’t knot you, rest assured that </span> <em> <span class="s2">I will knot you</span></em><span class="s1">. I can’t risk this being brought to the Supreme Leader’s attention and I’m sure you don’t want me to bed you.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What if he marks me?” Hux asked cautiously, fighting down the urge to cry and puke and scream.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll kill you both.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It all seemed so poorly thought out, but Hux came to expect that from Kylo Ren by now. If a plan made logical sense, wasn’t absolutely drowning in convoluted methods and labyrinthine solutions, you could bet without a doubt that Ren had not come up with it. If Dameron marked him they would both die and Hux was entirely dependent on the alpha not bonding him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux contemplated the off chance that Ren were to take over and shivered, concerned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reading his mind, Ren spoke. “Truthfully, I’d be worried as well if it were to come to those desperate measures - I’m inclined to produce heirs and I’m unsure as to how well I could control my impulses. If I am to fuck you, General, there is a chance I will mark you and you will carry my litter. I would then ship you off somewhere so that Snoke thinks you defected and collect the children when they’re born.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Hux was </span> <span class="s2">convinced</span> <span class="s1"> Kylo wanted him dead.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I already said I won't let you die." Kylo paced away and before the doors shut once more, Hux heard him say, "Good luck, General.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The room was silent aside from Hux's ragged breathing as he convulsed, his body felt both hot and cold, raw fear traversed through his system. He was used to being anxious, to anticipate threats, and was well aware that in order to survive he would have to abandon dignity for self preservation, but this was very different from the dull dread that would overtake him as a young boy when his father's footsteps, </span> <em> <span class="s2">or even sometimes Pryde’s footsteps</span></em><span class="s1">, neared his quarters. It was different from the trickle of anxiety that followed him permanently during his time at the Academy, the danger he felt when his classmates cornered him to check his sleeves and confirmed that the skin had been scarred by self inflicted wounds at some point. From Kylo making himself comfortable inside his mind, using the Force to flick through his memories like it was his divine right to invade his kriffing</span> <em> <span class="s2"> brain</span></em><span class="s1">. Snoke fracturing bones, manipulating him, deeming him rabid. This fear was new, unlike the others. Hux was accustomed to the threat of others, knew what to expect, had already been sullied by his father, Lieutenant Pryde, the Academy, Kylo Ren, Snoke - all without his status being the cause.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He knew the abuse omegas went through, had slightly suffered through it when his father spat his secondary sex at him mid-punishment, endlessly grieving the fact that Armitage was the sole heir he had been burdened and was stuck with. The extremes of discrimination those of his status were predestined to be damned with. The assault that came with being an omega in heat - </span> <em> <span class="s2">Kriff. That was packaged with the perdition of being an omega in general.</span></em></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was finally his turn to experience such inhumane mistreatment due to his status, it seemed, and all Hux could do was shake as tears fell down his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He gave the room a look, focus instantly on the corner of the ceiling that he knew a surveillance camera would be, broadcasting the events that were to come - recording them - but let out a sharp sigh of relief when he noticed the shape it was in. It seemed that Ren took </span> <span class="s2">some</span> <span class="s1"> semblance of pity on the General, because the camera had been crushed by the Force, probably while Hux was busy spacing out as he observed the alpha. Hux's life was entirely in the hands of said Force. It would now be the sole detector of his safety. He usually refused to entertain the outlandish powers that Ren and Snoke controlled, but now all of his faith was placed in the hopes that the Force was truly dependable.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A flash of heat made him gasp along with a sharp cramp, followed by more slick leaking between his thighs. It was too warm and the sweat that had been a minor nuisance was unbearable. He gulped and lifted his hands to glare at their unstable trembling. He disliked taking off his gloves, they felt like they were a second skin to him at this point of life, but alas, his discomfort was distracting him more than he would like it to. Tossing the wet gloves aside, watching them land quietly a few steps away, Hux made work of his greatcoat next, pulling it off his shoulders and cradling it to his chest with a muffled whimper when another cramp hit him, making his vision blurry and breath escape him. Placing the greatcoat beneath his arm, Hux opened the collar of his uniform top, letting his neck breathe, but refused to remove it entirely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pacing forward, closer to the prisoner, Hux returned to cradling his greatcoat, pressing it close to his covered chest. It was a poor makeshift excuse for a shield, a protective barrier between himself and the alpha he was trying to observe. Poe Dameron. The man was wrecked in his deep slumber, truly exhausted with dark rings beneath his eyes, Hux didn't doubt that if the man had them before then Ren worsened their condition by the double. His smell was strong, but not unpleasant, it was the aroma of an alpha along with sweat and blood, which did make Hux's nose twitch. His neck was visible and Hux continued to consider him, watching the rise of his chest. Another cramp made him lose balance and the slick that accompanied it, caused him to groan.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He hated Kylo. He hated Poe Dameron. He hated </span> <em> <span class="s2">himself.</span></em></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>Maybe the alpha killing him wasn't a terrible idea</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">His thoughts were running awry and Hux knew he needed to sit down to catch his breath, to prepare himself for the situation. He gave the alpha a long look, ignored the unfortunate attraction he felt as he noted how long his eyelashes were, and retreated to the entrance of the room. Sitting on the floor itself would be uncomfortable, sitting with his wet undergarments in general was destined to generate immense displeasure. He reached behind himself and patted his uniform pants; somehow the slick had not leaked through his underwear just yet. He placed his greatcoat on the floor and, swallowing down his pride, he leaned on the wall for support as he hastily removed his boots, quietly placing them behind himself before quickly working his pants. He gave the sleeping man a cautious glance as he shuffled out of the pants, his white thighs made him pause for a second. <em>Was there even any point in redressing when the ruined underwear was finally tossed aside</em>? It's not as though his clothing wouldn't inevitebly be removed from his person once more, plus, he felt much better without the layers - </span> <em> <span class="s2">his body was less likely to overheat if he remained nude, maybe he could cool down if he pressed himself against the cold floor or wall.</span></em></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Ignoring himself, Hux removed the underwear and, for good measure, the long black socks that covered his legs from toe to knee. The relief was immediate. He glanced at the alpha, </span> <span class="s2">a measly pilot</span> <span class="s1"> - </span> <span class="s2">rebel scum.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This man would be the one to knot Hux, would defile him in terrible ways and maybe even kill him. His life depended on the alpha controlling the urge to mark him, the alpha not killing him, the alpha actually knotting him. Hux had no doubt that if Ren truly wanted to, he would sense Hux's life faltering and turn a blind eye. He just hoped that would not be the case. To think that his status would be revealed to a man from the Resistance, a direct enemy of the First Order. Hux felt a shudder within his body and tears gathered in his eyes again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">His father was right.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Armitage was weak. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">He unbuckled the belt that held his tunic top together, and placed it on the floor, then mentally prepared himself to take off the final layers of clothing. Naked at last, the cool air filtering through the room made him close his eyes in pleasure, made him forget to be ashamed of how he found his body to be underwhelming. He was thin, very thin, his ribs always just barely showed and his skin was pale, easy to bruise - he was sure that a discoloured collar around his neck had already formed from Ren's prior outburst.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Uncomfortable with his nudity, Hux sat onto the floor and grabbed his greatcoat, holding it close to himself like he would grasp the bedsheets in his sterile quarters, covering his thin frame and soft, slender stomach. He shivered, not from the cold of the room, but the ache of desire he could sense building inside his belly. Slick escaped his behind and hit the floor. He whined. He felt disgusting. He wanted to die. Kylo had left and so had whatever shame previously blanketed his mind like an oppressive reminder to be better than what his father claimed he was; </span> <em> <span class="s2">a weak, sniveling child</span></em><span class="s1">. Hux's forehead fell onto his knees as he shook miserably.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The abundance of emotions was unfamiliar to him, a foreign sensation that overwhelmed Armitage to the very core. So much time had been wasted on perfecting the ability to hide his feelings, to keep them at a minimum, yet a single supplement of suppressants being torn away from his grasp had destroyed the foundation of repression he had put unending effort into mastering. It was disheartening.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Armitage cried for a while, keened whenever a cramp stabbed inside him and weeped even louder whenever slick met the floor. His system quickly ran out of energy to dedicate to his breakdown, leaving his throat dry and nose runny, but at last the tears had paused. He blinked, focusing on the wet patch he left where the greatcoat sat on his knees, then let out a sound of distaste. It would need cleaning. He was tired. He was still warm. Cramps kept reminding him of the circumstances. Slick continued to drain out of him. He looked up and his green eyes met the concerned gaze of the Resistance pilot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poe was finally awake.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*turns on megaphone*</p><p>Chapter Specific Warnings; Mentions of Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Mentions of Rape, Implied Eating Disorder, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Mentions of Child Abortion, Mentions of Pregnancy, Past Self-Harm</p><p>let me get this out of the way; I like Kylo very much, especially in TFA. I like my villains bad, so I’m always more drawn to fics that depict Kylo as a meanie and enjoy exploring those aspects of his personality the most when I write him! :)</p><p>this fic is mainly just an excuse for Poe and Hux to talk excessively and grow fond of one another while they make the best out of a bad situation - did I mention I love them? yeah. </p><p>also!! mpreg is not really a big part of this fic, it’s mentioned here and there, but it isn’t a huge thing that’s explored (it’s discussed, though) </p><p>anyways, lads, if anyone’s made it this far, hope you had a decent time :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you to anyone who left kudos and comments in the first chapter! what the hell! you are all far too kind adksjfk &lt;3 I wasn’t planning on uploading this chapter for a few days, but here we are! </p><p>Poe throughout this entire chapter is just *panicking noises*, also I wasn’t kidding when I called Hux an emotional disaster, he’s really going through it</p><p>I rewatched TFA and honestly, its urged me to keep adding to this haha, and the word count is pretty big already - anyways, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was eerily quiet in the interrogation room and neither of them spoke, silently eyeing one another. Armitage wondered how long the other man had been witness to his uncharacteristic display of vulnerability. If he had reached a state of lucidity a few seconds prior to Hux lifting his head and catching his gaze or if he had been watching him from the beginning, assessing his pathetic disposition. Those nuances hardly mattered because, imminently, he would observe Hux at his very weakest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At his lowest point in his thirty four years of living.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux's jaw clenched and his instinctive stubbornness reared its ugly head when he gave the pilot a glare of pure, unadulterated hate. The man was bound to wake up at some point, but that didn’t mean Hux was ready to face his unfortunate reality. The Resistance pilot's expression was open, <em>stupidly unguarded,</em> and it resembled something that Hux would have sneered at if his own cheeks weren't pink and blotchy from crying - if his nipples weren't hard and perky from the chill of the sterile room, from his <em>heat.</em> Poe’s gaze didn't trail from Armitage’s face, didn't travel downwards to observe his thin shoulders or to count the number of layers the General had been previously wearing before the clothing became uncomfortable. Seconds passed in stalemate, neither of them making a single movement, and Hux’s scowl barely faltered when a twisting sensation stabbed him from within.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually, Dameron let out an unstable breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Disoriented, an expression of worry, <em>of pure confusion,</em> overtook the pilot’s face and the concern that he was emitting made Armitage shiver. An undignified sound interrupted the silence between them and it took Hux a few seconds to realise the cry was his own. Whilst Hux wasn’t a stranger to pain, he hadn’t expected the agonising cramps and was unused their irregular nature. Slowly, Poe abandoned the interrogation table to stand on the floor and the look of surprise that crossed his features when he finally noticed, <em>processed,</em> that the restrictive binders had been unclasped made Hux's lip barely twitch in a ghost of a smile. His potent unease wavered for a short period of time while Poe cautiously inspected his surroundings, but there wasn’t much that stood out in the interrogation room. It was Armitage, Poe, and the portentous interrogation table. Snapping out of his stupor with a slow shake of his head, Poe ran a nervous hand through his hair, causing the disheveled locks to bounce back into shape. He paced closer to Hux gradually, but purposefully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux hadn’t yet fully contemplated if he wanted the alpha to kill him or not.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blacking out his vision, Armitage shut his eyes tight and tried to relax himself, to loosen his muscles and abandon fear, to accept his unfortunate fate with open arms. There was nothing he could do to change the situation he found himself in. There was no point in losing control, for any defiance would prove to be futile. <em>There was no point in resisting.</em> The smell of the other man grew invasive with each step and Hux carefully noted the pilot's shrinking distance to his naked form, every audible thud his heavy boots made on the cold floor growing louder. A dreadful feeling of terror prickled Hux’s skin harder than he anticipated, the light layers of hair on his arms standing straight when the footsteps came to a halt and he was <em>scared.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">It was finally going to happen.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">He was going to die.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sound of fabric adjusting beside Armitage made him stiffen and, unable to suppress his curiosity, Hux opened his eyes to investigate the shuffling noises. Dameron was crouched next to him, down on one knee, and he had removed his brown leather jacket, leaving him in a thin shirt that complimented his built arms. He maintained his distance, allowing a considerable amount of space between them, contrary to the crassness Hux had expected in his defenceless state. In a way that mirrored the face of a guilty child, a sheepish and hesitant smile formed on the man’s lips, as if Hux caught him red-handed doing something naughty. Poe began to speak, severing the silence with his smooth timbre.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh. I was gonna ask if you wanted to use this instead. It might help with the-“ He nodded awkwardly, dropping his sentence as Hux fixed him with a cautious, empty stare. Finding his words, Poe continued. "The smell might - It <em>should</em> help with the cramps."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He extended his arm and offered the Resistance jacket to Hux, who squinted at the pilot like his birth personally offended him. Poe retracted his offer upon realising that the omega wasn’t going to make any move to grab it, withdrawing his arm and reintroducing the space between them. He placed the garment on the floor beside himself, mumbling under his breath while Hux continued to survey his wired movements. Scanning the room with intense scrutiny, Poe turned his attention away from Hux, fingers lightly tapping his knee in rapid flutters as he repeated the useless inspection. Evidently, the pilot was trying to piece things together, to understand what the hell he had woken up to. Dameron’s fidgeting hand moved to the bridge of his nose, pinching the skin, and the pilot had obviously found himself at a complete loss when it came to context. His posture was tense, focus plastered on the interrogation table and he was ridiculously attractive.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Armitage continued to stare at the keyed up man, a peevish remark on the tip of his tongue, but to his dismay, Hux’s words failed him. His senses were overwhelmed with the alpha’s proximity, the attempt at distance between them a pointless exploit when his heat was naturally urged to close it, and a pathetic whine escaped his throat. Tearing his attention from the inhumane contraption he had been tortured on not even a day prior, Dameron turned to regard Hux with fretful eyes. The concern he offered Armitage with such an expression only made slick form between the omega’s legs again, made his chest ache and belly warm. In every thinkable and unthinkable aspect, Hux was out of his element and began to grow placid.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">His biology was truly betraying him.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Having masqueraded as a beta his whole life, in that moment Armitage felt as though his body didn't truly belong to himself, but to his heat. He distantly ached for the horrific sting of Brendol’s syringe, to be forcibly sedated until his heat inevitably deserted him, only to be woken up with strict instructions on how to hide his status. Fate wasn’t inclined to offer Hux it’s pity. He was trapped in the cold cell while his heat festered. There was nowhere to run.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Caught entirely off guard by Hux's spontaneous whining, by the prominent spike in arousal, a barely concealed blush rested on the alpha's cheekbones. Hux utterly hated how he was endeared by how well it complimented the man’s complexion. The fleeting admiration was interrupted, cut short when a sharp pain made Hux wince in discomfort and he let out a weak cry. Dameron quickly started talking and Hux needed a few seconds to process the rushed words, his head muddled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kriff, Hugs. Take the jacket. You’re going into heat and the cramps are only gonna get worse. I swear, I don't have cooties. Here-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Closing their distance, Poe leaned in and took initiative with shaking hands. They rougher than his own, more calloused, Hux noted without purposely meaning to. It made sense. Poe was the Resistance’s top pilot and Hux’s gloves kept his hands guarded, since he didn’t like leaving them uncovered. The skin being littered with light blemishes from past discipline had <em>nothing</em> to do with his secrecy. Dameron replaced the First Order greatcoat Hux had been hiding beneath with the Resistance jacket from before, adding the oversized coat to Hux’s pile of clothes with a careless throw.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Armitage glowered at the worn leather jacket draped over his legs. He was overcome with the urge to fling the offensive garment across the room, until the pleasant smell of it reached his nose. Temporarily, his chagrin reposed and Hux pressed his face against the jacket in serenity. It smelled wonderful. His eyes shut in bliss. The ceaseless cramps died down and were swiftly replaced by the sensation of warmth pooling inside his stomach at the alpha’s considerate actions.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Traitorous body.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">He’s Resistance scum.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">In a few minutes he'll have those hands of his wrapped around your neck and his teeth will lightly scrape on your skin and he'll bite and mark you-</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You alright there, Hugs?" Armitage withheld a disturbed groan when his brain caught up to him and he realised he moaned out loud at the wretched fantasy. <em>The romanticised rubbish he pleasured himself to in private.</em> Arousal attacked Hux from within and he didn’t want to remove his face from the jacket, but Dameron wished for his attention. Lifting his head, Hux’s ginger hair bounced on his forehead and he gave the alpha a lazy blink. Dameron seemed nervous, yet he was smiling apprehensively, like wasn’t sure what else he should do. "What the kriff’s going on, man?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh.” <em>Dank Farrik.</em> He had figured that the pilot would be mindless enough to act without thought at the sight of the General of the First Order defenceless. And vulnerable. And naked. Explaining the situation wasn’t something Armitage expected to prioritise, plus his state of being was rather adrift at that moment. He couldn’t get himself to focus. He wanted Dameron to move closer and further away simultaneously. Hux took a deep breath and shuddered, clutching onto the foul jacket tighter. Lacking any proper concentration, Hux stated the obvious. “I'm going into heat."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I- Yeah. You are." Dameron nodded with an overwhelmed smile and the exasperated tightness of his voice made Hux almost want to smile back, but instead he kept his features neutral. "I gotta say, not, uh, what I had expected. Aren't the Order- I thought they didn't-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Suppressants. They all thought I was a beta." The dull ache of his cramps was forgotten. His body was warm at the eye contact. He wanted to move closer to the pilot. He wanted to stick his face in the crevice of his neck and inhale. “Ren found them. Destroyed them. This is his abysmally planned comeuppance for me."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wanted to wholly blame his heat for the rise in panic when bewilderment overtook Dameron's features at his words, but Hux’s skin prickled with the familiar anxiety he experienced around Brendol, Pryde, Ren, Snoke- <em>The room for discipline that aligned Hux’s errors when he messed up in some way.</em> These were uncharted waters and Hux had no intel guiding him on how Poe Dameron dealt with blunders, so he urged his brain to quickly devise a solution.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux’s fight or flight set to its standard default since childhood and he shut his mouth to let Poe speak.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"He did what?" Poe’s stare was intense. “What do you mean he destroyed them?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's exactly as I said." The information being divulged clearly unsettled Dameron. He gaped at Hux and looked disturbed, eyebrows furrowed. Uneasy, Hux waved a hand vaguely. "It was his impulsive idea of retribution for hiding my status from him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His atypical rambling journeyed towards pettiness and began to uncover his spite for Ren, his irate at the man.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Truthfully, I believe he was personally offended that he didn't notice from the beginning that I was deceiving them all. I’d wager he’s more upset that his mystical Force <em>nonsense</em> didn't provide him with insight on my secondary sex, than the fact that I was hiding it. The only reason the imbecile found out was a stroke of luck during a routinely snoop through my quarters." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"He just breaks into your room whenever he feels like it?" Hux nodded in confirmation and felt his annoyance grow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We squabble often due to his nonexistent sanctity of my privacy, but I always end up with an injury, so I've avoided arguing about it for some time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Kriff. Okay. <em>That's a lot to unpack.</em>" Dameron shook his head. “Now you're going into heat."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Precisely.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dameron clearly wished for further explanation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux sighed, trying to ignore the part inside him that wanted to lean closer to the other man, trying to shake off the other part of him that wanted to run away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ren expects you to knot me as an alternative to ending my heat prematurely without the rest of the ship finding out. If you want to kill me you can try, but Ren said he wouldn't allow that to happen.” His doubts towards <em>that particular claim</em> were endless, but alas, Hux continued and became incensed. “If you don't knot me, he will and i’ll be shipped off somewhere, forced to carry his kin. He’ll have the <em>nerve</em> to claim that I defected, because he’d die of shame if he had to face our Supreme Leader and confess his obliviousness to my status." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is-“ Poe laughed, but didn’t seem to find any of the situation funny. “Geez, Hugs, you’ve lost me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You knot me. My heat ends. I return to my duties.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hugs, man." It was Poe’s turn to ramble. “Look, I'll be honest. You smell great and the thought is tempting and- honestly, with everything you're telling me I feel like <em>maybe</em> I've misjudged you a <em>little bit,</em> even though you're a genocidal First Order sociopath, but you’ve just thrown a lot at me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux ignored the slight to his ruthless character and role in the First Order, knowing there was truth to Poe’s claims.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“I’m gonna need a couple minutes to process any of... this.” He waved his hand in a vague gesture. “Also, you seem kinda out of it right now and it wouldn't be correct to take advantage of you like that."</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I seem out of it." Hux repeated dryly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, you've got this whole ‘I-just-cried-for-half-an-hour’ flush and you're shaking."  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tore his gaze away from Dameron’s to inspect his pale hands and refrained from growling angrily when he noted their intense trembling. Arguable as always and aching to disagree, Armitage opened his mouth in hopes of telling Poe he was wrong, to correct him, to inform him that it takes <em>a lot</em> more to distress Hux than their current situation - but he knew it was moot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dameron raised his hand and Hux held back a flinch as he watched the alpha give him a reassuring smile, brown eyes shining with something akin to kindness, Hux guessed. <em>He was so handsome.</em><br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poe’s fingers lightly caressed a few ginger strands of his ruffled fringe aside. “I gotta say though, you look much nicer without the pomade. It frames your face really nicely. How old are you, Hugs?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The question made him pause and Hux answered quickly, hoping to hear the man’s voice again. “Thirty four.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poe’s eyebrows raised a little. “Huh, I’m thirty two.” They were similar in age, yet their lives were so vastly different, polar opposites.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux wanted to know more about Dameron.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His heat was messing with his cognitive thinking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">His heat needed to leave.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poe gave him a grin. “You look so different with the fringe, that's crazy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He then became serious and Hux silently embraced the shift in the air that came with the alpha’s caution.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just to be safe, are we being watched right now?" </span>
</p><p class="p2">"No. Ren destroyed the camera and I would be able to feel him inside my mind."</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lotta practice?" Dameron’s eyebrow quirked up with the question and Hux nodded. “Figures. Okay, so no cameras. You got a blaster?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Hux, for once in his life, wished he did. It was an obvious measure of security that was entirely sensical, but he didn’t. His dagger was irreplaceable and the image of a rusted blaster attached to his hip made him recoil internally with disgust. Carrying a weapon in such a visible and public manner screamed overcompensation to Hux. He was well aware that the long-range ammunition of a blaster was foolproof and that a disciplined firearm was infallible when it came to war, understood that his opposing attitude towards appearing as anything but impervious was his own personal insecurities shining through, but the </span>dagger was hidden. Only <em>he</em> knew about it. Armitage stood untouchable on the bridge, confident, no visible defensive weapons because he didn’t <em>need</em> any.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It painted the hierarchy of the system clearly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It made him feel less vulnerable.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Dagger.” Hux answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hm, alright. I guess can work with that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you going to kill me?" The question escaped his lips without thought and fear rushed through his body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"<em>What? No. Why would-</em> No, Hugs. I am not going to kill you." Dameron spoke in a low comforting tone and his gaze was honest, like he truly wanted Hux to feel safe. He shook his head at the omega, exasperated, and the earnestness of his words made Hux’s sudden anxiety disperse. “I'm trying to cook up a plan, just- Fuck, you must be uncomfortable. I know heats are supposed to be painful unless- you know. Knotting and all that. I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poe didn’t even know the half of it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's my first heat." Hux confessed weakly and Dameron froze, shock written over his face. Tears were building up and his irritation towards his own pathetic display only made his urge to cry more potent. When he was living as a beta this never happened. He prided himself in his ability to manipulate his emotions, refusing to express weakness and much less <em>weep</em>, but the lack of suppressants caused his emotions to run loose and Ren was truly making him pay. He sniffled sadly, fixing Poe with a teary gaze, and continued speaking. “I've been on suppressants since I first presented."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn't- Hugs, don't cry. It’ll be okay. I promise you.” Poe looked lost, worried. He leaned in closer and the lack of distance overwhelmed Hux’s senses, but he embraced it nonetheless. A hand rested carefully on his cheek, pressing softly against his skin to turn his head and Hux whined. Poe touching him caused the prior arousal to resurface, made his head foggy. Dameron was quick to comfort him, as he spoke in a quiet low voice, his stare open, <em>so honest,</em> and expression serious. “Hugs, you’ll be okay. I didn’t know this was your first heat and I- I know you’re all over the place, but I need you to understand that I’m not going to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux leaned against his palm and rubbed his face against the calloused hand, staring up at the pilot with a dazed expression. His despair withered and a peculiar craving for physical attention filled its place.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Warmth encased Armitage and he wanted <em>more</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His <em>heat</em> made him want <em>more.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Embracing the hand on his cheek, forgetting his discomfort, Hux nestled closer to the palm and let out a pleased noise at the contact. Dameron was aroused by the action. Hux could feel it in the air, could smell it- slick escaped him and Poe maintained eye contact with the General, allowed him to relieve his stress through the pressure of the hand holding him, but didn’t push it further.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They continued staring at one another.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dameron swallowed and his Adam’s apple bobbed, making Hux gaze down at the alpha’s neck. “Hugs, are you there?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The question made Hux give a short laugh, his hands removing themselves unconsciously from the Resistance jacket and landing on Dameron’s forearms. He made it a habit not to touch people, to keep to himself and avoid physical contact. Physical contact to Hux usually involved force, pain, but something about Poe caused those precautions to drop. His heat was undoubtedly contributing to his lack of self-restraint and Hux returned his focus to the alpha’s face, tearing his gaze away from his throat. Poe looked entirely nonplussed, not intending to spur Hux’s arousal with the physical contact, intending to only get his attention. With a small smirk, Hux replied. “I’m here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t know you could smile- <em>like,</em> in a not-evil way.” It was an unbelievably stupid statement, but Armitage chuckled nonetheless and the expression on the pilot’s face was almost as conflicted as Hux felt. The fact of the matter was that, whilst Armitage was fighting an internal battle with himself at the prospect of coitus with Resistance <em>filth</em>, Dameron was likely equally disturbed that the omega he was comforting was from the First Order. <em>A General accredited with the destruction of entire planets.</em> But, his body didn’t seem too opposed and the mutual attraction from both of them at that moment clouded any real incentive to argue. “You okay there?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux rubbed his cheek against the alpha’s palm, letting out a content sigh when the action intensified Dameron’s scent.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You smell good.” He murmured it against the hand, then dropped it, a painful pang in his belly making him return to the <em>treacherous, filthy rebel scum jacket.</em> Clutching it tightly, Hux conceded with his biology and pressed the side of his face to the fabric, gazing up at Dameron.</span>
</p><p class="p2">He looked torn like, perhaps, he was holding back from grabbing Hux and fucking him hard, <em>roughly</em> against the interrogation cell’s floor. Hux pondered the outlandish idea that the alpha might be refraining from taking him lovingly. The thought made Hux shiver with desire and the smell of slick overpowered that of Dameron’s own arousal. Poe fidgeted, his fingers tapping rapidly on his thigh, and he swallowed. “Yeah. You smell good too, man.” </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t understand what’s happening.” A complete understatement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- I know, Hugs.” Dameron was clearly apologetic. “There’s not much I can do for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“You could fuck me.” The instant his heat was finished, Hux was going to self-isolate in shame. <em>Sequester himself far away from anything with a pulse, except Millicent, and seethe.</em> He writhed on the floor, circling his hips and huffing into the jacket. “You could fuck me over, and over, and <em>over</em> again.”</p><p class="p2">“I am not doing that.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d let you come inside me.” He whispered to Poe, letting out a small moan at the prospect. “<em>I’d let you fill me up.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Dameron looked liked a starving man with how blown his pupils were. The fidgeting of his fingers stopped and he shook his head at Hux. “I- you gotta stop talking, man.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux gave him a questioning look, as if Dameron’s request was bizarre and pouted. “Why?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re totally not yourself right now.” Subconsciously, Hux knew exactly what he was referring to, was thoroughly aware that his behaviour hardly resembled his usual uptight character. Dameron released an exasperated breath, ran a hand through his curls, then groaned. “Fuck. I gotta think of a plan. Okay. No more messing around.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A <em>plan.</em> There was <em>no plan</em> except <em>Ren’s.</em> It was a dead-end situation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux admired Poe’s jawline and murmured, his words slightly muffled by the jacket. “What plan?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, to get out of here.” The pilot huffed dramatically. “<em>Alive.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poe made a motion to stand up, to pace around the small room and investigate further, but Hux cut him off with a whine. “Dameron-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, Hugs.” Poe gave him a stern glance, waving his hand at Hux in a gesture of disapproval. He raised himself and walked past the interrogation chair, scrutinising it with a spiteful glare. His tone was casual. “Whatever filth you’re about to say, I really don’t wanna hear it, man.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not going to-“ His voice broke, making Poe turn his head to check on him, and tears began to accumulate again. Sniffling, Hux took a deep breath and wiped at his eyes. “<em>Kriff’s sake.</em> I aware that I’m being a bit strange. This is all very new and... overwhelming to me. I can’t even recall the last time I cried before now, but I- I could assist you with whatever it is you’re doing. My freedom is on the line here and I need your cooperation. I refuse to- to... <em>copulate</em> with Ren.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck- It’s okay. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be blaming you. It’s just your heat talking.” He turned his body to Armitage and paced closer, stopping right in front of him. He gave Hux an expectant look which made the omega instantly relax, his mouth upturned in wry amusement, and rested his hands on his hips, waiting. “Alright, General. You got any useful intel concerning this shitty prison cell’s infrastructure? I’m all ears.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux blinked at him, tilting his head to look up, and the pilot was less than an arms length away from him. If Hux wanted to, he could nudge his face closer, press himself against the man’s crotch and mouth at what the alpha was packing. He whined helplessly. “You smell good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>That</em>,” Poe pointed an accusing finger at him and tsked, “-is <em>not</em> helping with my plan.” He walked away to continue his inspection, squatting and running his hands along the crevices of the room, checking the edges of the floor in hopes of catching a single hidden compartment that might get them out. “Kriff, this place just has zero vents.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The air filter is small. In the past there was a standard one, connecting to the laundry room and stormtrooper dormitories, but I called for a new design.” Hux disclosed, sheepish and unsure as to why he was even explaining himself to the alpha who would have been none the wiser. “I didn’t want it to disturb the rooms sleek aesthetic. It was <em>really</em> ugly.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“You’re unbelievable.” It wasn’t an insult, Poe’s entire demeanour was of amusement and he gave Hux a laugh. “You couldn’t just sneak in some escape mechanism or something?”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux gave him a glare, but it hardly retained the icy element that made troopers stumble mid-sentence or shuffle away, tripping on their feet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a prisoner cell, Dameron.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a safety hazard, General.” Poe joked, sitting beside Hux again, legs out and knees bent. His arms crossed over his chest. “How much time do we have ‘til mini Vader graces us with his presence?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ren said he’ll be back to collect me in 24 standard hours.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He was just cool to leave you with some random prisoner for an entire day? While you’re in heat?” Annoyance laced Poe’s tone. “What if, instead of me, it was someone <em>really</em> fucking pissed at you for what you’ve done to the Resistance?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m glad it wasn’t.” Hux admitted. “He’ll be back in a day to check that you’ve knotted me and if you haven’t then he will take initiative.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anything else?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you mark me he’ll kill us both.” Poe’s face changed, the gears were clearly turning in his head. “I don’t want him to knot me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And that-“ Poe sat up. “Is the whole Force-babies plan of his, super weird, by the way,- is it plausible?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Its certain.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux did not doubt Ren’s ability to strip any remaining shred of dignity he had left. He had already done extensive damage to his role as General with his constant powerplay in front of Hux’s troops, in front of Snoke. Ren had no qualms compromising Armitage’s safety and welfare, especially when it would benefit him. Hux winced when a migraine instinctively curated in the back of his head at the sole mention of Ren, a conditioning created from every interaction with the man always leaving him mentally and physically incapacitated to some degree. Anxiety trailed behind the headache, mirroring the usual symptoms that followed after particularly violent interactions with Ren.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s out of control. He’ll mark me. I know he will. He’ll be in my head when he fucks me and then he’s going to attempt to impregnate me with his cursed Force-sensitive babies and <em>afterwards</em> I’ll be shipped off to some backwater planet like I never even existed. As if I’m not a necessity to the Order.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What if I impregnate you?” Poe was concerned, but he appeared to be mulling ideas, questioning Hux to grasp the full picture.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’ll abort the fetus before anyone notices, then probably put me back on hard suppressants the instant this heat withers.” Despite himself, Hux snickered at Kylo’s idiocy, at his inability to properly think his actions through. How the anger issues that brought Hux constant suffering managed to backfire on Ren. “He doesn’t want Supreme Leader Snoke to find out about his foolish incompetence.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He unconsciously pressed his face closer to the jacket, relishing the pleasure the garment brought to his senses and felt <em>hot</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What if-“ Poe started, then shifted himself to face Hux better, who appeared dazed. His mouth was parted with small huffs and he released a soft whine, making the pilot’s gaze intensify at the display, focus wavering. Dameron snapped out of it and fixed Hux with a stern stare. “<em>Listen.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m listening.” Hux replied argumentatively, his hand sliding away from the jacket and slowly trailing it down over his pale stomach. His breath hitched when slick left his hole and he moaned in wanton. “<em>I want you inside me.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“<em>Listen</em> to me.” Poe leaned over and carefully pulled his wrist, moving it so that their hands touched the floor between one another. The contact made Hux whine, the alpha’s stern look making him feel bad. </span>He sulked.</p><p class="p1">“I- I’m... sorry.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was the first genuine apology he’d made to anyone in his life ever since himself and Phasma assassinated his father, the man being the sole person to rip out honest apologies from Hux by force. Hux felt apologetic. Felt bad for Poe, for making him suffer with his heat-addled emotional instability.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s fine, but <em>listen.</em>” Poe continued. “I’ll knot you, but- I’ll be honest. I’m- you’re in heat and I’m a little overwhelmed myself and look- I want to get out of here and you’re not gonna like my methods.” He kept stumbling, overlapping points during his sentence and it made Hux have difficulty following the alpha’s line of thinking. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What in the stars are you trying to tell me, Dameron?” Hux asked. “You sound senile.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m trying to think as fast as possible.” <em>That much was obvious.</em> “But, just to make sure, you definitely have your knife right? Like, one hundred percent?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.” Hux never didn’t have the dagger. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cool. We’re gonna need it.” Poe replied cryptically with a nod, mostly to himself, it’s seemed. He went back to elaborating on his plan. “Okay, I’m going to knot you and then your heat will dwindle. You’ll be back to normal after a few hours pass, and- <em>pfassk,</em> this part you’re gonna hate, but I need you to listen closely- I’m going to mark you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux’s natural urge to slit a throat swiftly returned, imitating the constant irritability he carried during duty the bridge, his patience being tried endlessly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Excuse me?</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Indignation was conspicuous in Hux’s tone and Poe appeared sheepish, but he merely shrugged at the omega. “Yeah, it’s my best shot at getting out of here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux’s heat was giving him extreme emotional whiplash.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His body was burning and he wanted Dameron deep inside him, knew the idea of being marked by the pilot excited him, but the consequences of that happening were not worth it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Irritability was Hux’s most prominent personality trait and, though his heat had managed to shine a light on emotions he had been repressing since his childhood, snark would <em>always</em> overrule.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Firstly,” He began with a poisonous drawl, ripping his wrist out of Poe’s careful grip and clutching at the Resistance jacket. “I don’t want to be marked by <em>rebel scum</em> such as yourself.” Hux clarified.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Second of all, Kylo will kill both of us.” He wanted to grab the alpha by the shoulders and shake him aggressively. Panic arose inside Hux’s chest and he began to fear that the Dameron was going to swiftly lead them to their deaths. “Did you not listen to what I was saying, you <em>troglodyte?</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, are you done?” Poe was annoyed, his patience running thin with the omega and irritation encased both of them. “In case you can’t recall, I didn’t ask for this situation either. I woke up and you were just sitting here. Not to mention, you, <em>quite literally,</em> are a genocidal murderer and oversaw my torture from <em>not even</em> a day ago. In fact, you should <em>maybe</em> be a little bit grateful that I’m even trying to help you out as much as I can right now, because I don’t think you deserve what’s happening to you, even if you’re from the Order.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux scowled at the man.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Aren’t you a hero.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poe became incensed and pointed at himself, infuriated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I am. And you should realise how <em>fucking</em> lucky you are that you got stuck with me, because if it was anyone else from the Resistance, I can <em>guarantee</em> that they would have killed you the instant they realised who you were-“ Poe’s chest heaved in anger and Hux knew he was right. The words held truth and Poe was justified in his frustration, but being spoken to like that by Dameron made Hux begin to tear up. He felt like a useless child again with how unstable his heat was making him. Poe’s face fell and he was immediately remorseful for how he spoke. “Oh- Oh, <em>Kriff.</em> Hugs, don’t make that face. I’m so sorry. Fuck. I didn’t mean any of that stuff-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re right. <em>I am a maniac.</em>” Hux sobbed, cradling his face in his hands as he wept pathetically. He trembled and the Resistance jacket slipped to the floor, a cold shiver running down his spine. Poe pulled Hux against him, sitting him on his lap and pressed him to his chest. He hugged him close, arms wrapped tightly around Armitage in the comforting gesture and the contact made slick escape Hux. He continued to cry, embracing the contact like the unloved child he had once been, resting his forehead on the alpha’s shoulder. “I deserve to die. I <em>always</em> have.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t say that, Hugs. Seriously. You don’t. No one does.” He paused. “Well, maybe your buddy Kylo does... Then again, I believe in redemption.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite everything, Hux laughed in disbelief, tears wetting Poe’s shirt. “<em>Redemption.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He said it like a curse.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, Hugs, I think my plan might work as long as you play along.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s not my friend.” Hux said snobbishly, ignoring Poe. The insinuation that he and Kylo were buddies was almost making him shake in rage. “He’s an <em>idiot.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, then you might get some enjoyment outta this part.” Poe petted Hux’s head, running his fingers through the soft ginger locks. The touch made Hux close his eyes, made him feel warm, safe. Poe continued. “When Kylo comes to collect you, he’ll probably expect me to act out. I’m pretty defiant and it took him a while to crack me, but I honestly doubt he’ll expect any sudden insubordination from you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ren is wary of me,” Hux informed Poe, resting his cheek on his shoulder, not sure where the pilot’s plan was going. “That’s why he’s always ‘whipping me into shape’.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“He’ll assume that you’re exhausted.” A sigh. “Actually, he might have made an assumption, like expecting me to have hurt you- as part of some revenge fantasy.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dameron, I don’t see why I should play along with whatever ‘heroic escape’ you’re planning.” Hux inhaled Poe’s scent, nuzzled his face closer to the alpha’s neck and mumbled. “Just knot me and we can finish this nonsense.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hugs, I’m not dying here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux shuffled on the other man’s lap, adjusting his position and continued to listen to Poe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll redress and when Kylo finally comes back here to collect you, his focus will likely be on me, probably anticipating something. He’ll be distracted,<em> somewhat,</em> and it should give you enough time to get your knife in him. Since it’ll have been a few hours, you should be fine to-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” He sat up, hands on Dameron’s chest, and stared down at the man, nonplussed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>You know</em>- when he’s not looking just-” Poe fiddled with his fingers, imitating what Hux assumed was his idea of a blade trick and a poor one at that, making a weak slashing gesture. “<em>Woosh</em>- Stab him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you fucking <em>stupid</em>?” It was a rhetorical question.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Some would say that, yeah.” Poe smiled attractively. “I prefer to call myself uniquely practical.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux’s stomach turned when the man sent him a wink.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That sorry excuse of a ‘plan’ won’t work.” Hux said. Followed by, “Ugh, you’re attractive.” Followed by, “Don’t let that get to your head.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll try my best, General.” Poe chuckled, amused by Hux’s lack of filter. “And it will work. He won’t see it coming, not by a long shot, just knick him in the leg. Quick, clean <em>and</em> easy. Then we get the hell out of here. No problem.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">They were going to die.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">“You are far too arrogant.” Hux shook his head, but realistically he should have anticipated the pilot’s wishful attitude.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Resistance was full of people <em>exactly</em> like Poe. The Resistance was detrimental to the prosperity of the First Order. The Order which Hux dedicated his entire life to and now some scruffy pilot was insisting they leave it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poe laughed. “I’m trying to work with extremely limited resources, alright? Plus, I would much rather not die here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux squinted at the man with a glower. “And you’re assuming that I’d willingly betray the First Order and abandon everything I’ve worked for - to what - join your little ragtag cluster of rebels?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-“ Poe paused, seemingly speechless by Hux’s attitude, as if he expected Hux to drop everything without a fight. Or at least an argument. “Don’t you wanna leave this dump?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This ‘<em>dump</em>’ has been my life for years.” Hux tensed, never hating his heat more. If he wasn’t an omega this conversation wouldn’t even be happening. “You’re going to knot me. You will <em>not</em> mark me. My heat will end. Then you can find a way out of here on your own.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hugs, that’s not what’s gonna happen.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Marking me so that I will have no choice, but help you escape- <em>to escape with you</em>- in order to survive is not happening, Dameron.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If it doesn’t then <em>I</em> don’t survive.” Poe’s frustration was evident, his voice tense and jaw clenching. “I <em>need</em> you to cooperate, lead us to the hangar, get a ship ready, give your troopers a dirty look, and then <em>we kriffing leave</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re going to make me your hostage.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He cursed at whatever cruel gods decided to give him this status.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hugs, I’m not going to die here and, just my opinion, I don’t think you want that psychopath Ren anywhere near you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux was fucked either way, figuratively and literally.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dameron’s survival was dependent on marking Hux, so that his self-preservation would aid in their escape from the First Order. <em>His</em> First Order. Then there was Ren, who was an entirely lost cause. The pilot’s idiotic plan was, undoubtedly, the better option.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Besides, and I’m not saying this to scare you, I’m in control here. Your people have fucked me over. <em>You</em> have fucked me over, fucked the <em>Resistance</em> over, the entire kriffing <em>galaxy</em> over. I’m taking you with me. You’re too important to Ren’s cause.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was <em>my</em> cause first.” Hux hissed. <em>Ren’s cause.</em> The words made him see red. “I don’t plan on abandoning it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Would you rather die?” Poe gently gripped Hux’s shoulders. “I <em>have</em> to mark you. It’s what’s going to happen. I know you’re smart, considering the fact that you’ve managed to live this long, to hide your true status this long. You asked me to cooperate earlier, now I need you to cooperate. We can both possibly get out of this alive if you help.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d rather die than join the Resistance.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hux’s throat was tight. He was lying. Survival was an instinctive priority to the General, even if meant treachery, to be a traitor. He refused to give up his life, no matter the circumstances, but admitting that would be agreeing to Poe’s suggestion to wilful treason.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Not that he hadn’t already been committing treason with his hidden status.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His stomach twisted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right, and I’m sure your buddy Kylo will be absolutely overjoyed. He’ll be absolutely <em>ecstatic</em> when he’s finally gotten rid of you- that you purposely killed yourself all because the idea of something new made you uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux didn’t speak. He knew that Poe was right. He knew he was going to cave.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If I want my plan to work, then it’s what’s gotta happen. I need assurance. But, even so, I can’t understand why you’d be interested in staying in a place where your colleagues will constantly hang your status over your head like a threat. What’s stopping Kylo from having a turn with you once I’m done? From knocking you up and leaving you to rot, all alone on some planet? Hugs, if we <em>both</em> escape our safety will be ensured.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“I’m a First Order General. I have spent my entire life working up to this.” His voice was weak.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, you’re a First Order General- you lead a kriffing <em>army</em>. But you’ve been tossed in here with a prisoner by some idiot in a helmet. Do you see what I mean?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Resistance won’t accept me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’ll have you, if I have any say in the matter, they will.” For some reason, Hux actually believed him. The pilot’s tone was earnest, his gaze comforting when he noticed Hux’s reluctance and he adjusted his attitude to console the omega, deserting his frustration from a few seconds prior to alleviate the stressful atmosphere they had created. Hux was defenceless against the gentle timbre of the pilot’s voice and fell victim to the man’s captivating, passionate eyes. He highly doubted he was the first to be entrapped by Dameron’s enticing persona and refused to entertain the asinine notion that he would be the last. Still, when Poe spoke Hux listened intently, enjoying the feeling his voice evoked whilst simultaneously despising the subject matter. “And look, I know we’re total political opposites, I believe in freedom to the galaxy while you’re all about murder.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Order.” Hux corrected.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Poe rubbed his hands up and down Hux’s sides, giving him a pleading look, begging him to understand the circumstances. “Hugs, the Order doesn’t even approve of your <em>existence</em>. You understand what I’m saying, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want to mark me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I <em>have to</em> mark you.” Poe emphasised. “I need you to help me when we escape.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you think we’ll manage to escape.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I mean, you know this ship better than I do and I doubt any troopers will have the nerve to directly shoot at you.” Poe was right. His troopers were mindless drones and a little stubborn, but they were <em>somewhat</em> loyal to their General. Ren’s arrival did not entirely diminish that, if anything, it intensified the cooperation Hux’s forces had around him in particular. Perhaps it was because, instead of waving a gaudy sword around like an overgrown child whenever things went slightly south, Hux refrained from having embarrassingly public temper tantrums that <em>needlessly</em> cost lives and equipment. They knew that Hux’s ire was favourable to Ren’s. Dameron gave Hux a pointed stare. “Look, </span>we only have a couple hours and the quicker your heat gets put on pause, the clearer your head will be when we actually have to go through with this.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>If</em> I let you mark me.” He didn’t know why he kept arguing, when Dameron was obviously going to choose his own survival over Hux’s loyalty to the First Order.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s what has to happen, Hugs.” Poe almost looked remorseful.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux deflated as he lost the will to fight. He already knew he was going to cave in from the start, so he didn’t see much reason to continue the charade. The alpha had a guilty expression and Hux didn’t want to see his oddly placed pity, resting his cheek on the muscular chest to avoid eye contact.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do what you want.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey. No. I’m not- that isn’t how we’re doing this. Hugs, try to understand my perspective.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He understood it, but didn’t like it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can mark me. You’re right.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Agreeing with Resistance scum. Who would have thought. A whisper in the back of his mind made him well aware that he was being weak. A traitor. That, instead of accepting death with open arms and putting the First Order before his own pathetic existence, he was content with betraying everything they’ve worked for. Memories of his father’s abuse resurfaced, of Snoke’s, Kylo’s, his own. He could handle pain, stress, and endless abuse, but one thing was certain; <em>Hux wasn’t going to die</em>. The urge was there, often, scars on his arms and times where he purposely egged Kylo in the hopes that the alpha would hit him hard enough to mimic his father’s past discipline, but his instinct for survival prevailed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was going to assist the Resistance alpha if that’s what it took to avoid death.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m doomed if I stay here. That much is certain. Kylo overstepped whatever boundaries had been left when he destroyed my suppressants. Who’s to say he won’t do such a thing again, once my... use has run out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry he did that to you, Hugs. I swear we’re gonna get out of this mess.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Armitage believed Poe, but mostly because he knew that with his own astute knowledge of the Finalizer and Ren himself, <em>he</em> was going to ensure they got out alive. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>Similar to Dameron, Hux did not plan on dying anytime soon.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know this is a lot. Trust me, I just woke up a while ago and I’m still processing everything.” Poe frowned, concerned. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m quite alright, Dameron. Avoiding the swift blade of my death is a unique talent of mine. I’ll help you, so long as your rebel friends don’t make an attempt on my life.” Armitage lifted himself off of Poe’s chest, hoping to see his face again, but when he straightened out on the alpha’s lap his vision blurred and he shivered. He felt warm and aroused again, his body gleefully forgetting that they had been bickering for the past few minutes back and forth. “Kark, my head hurts. I don’t know what’s going on.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you never been educated on what to expect from a heat?” Poe asked and Hux shook his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. I’ve been pretending to be a beta since I was fourteen.” He wouldn’t be doing that anymore. The second the Dameron marks him, Hux’s suppressants would be as good as the supplements Kylo destroyed. Which is not good at all, since he couldn’t get much usage out of Force-crushed pills. He wanted to be nervous about it, but his heat was making him horny again and, not addressing the matter, Hux writhed on Dameron’s lap. “Come closer.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead, Poe carefully pulled Hux towards him with gentle hands on his hips, making it so that their chests were almost touching. The movement make Hux’s bare cock rub on Dameron’s abdomen, precome staining his shirt. Comfortable with the close contact, Hux pressed his face into Dameron’s neck and inhaled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m right here.” Poe laughed. Hux had to give him some semblance of credit, for had their roles been reversed he would not have had a fraction of the patience the alpha displayed to Armitage’s mood swings. He adjusted adequately to whatever attitude Hux was presenting from one instant to the next. Holding him, Dameron’s sighed, sparing a quick look towards the interrogation table he had been tortured on earlier. Leia was likely going to need more time to process this than he was. “This isn’t too much right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You smell good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you’ve said.” He replied easily. “I’m just gonna estimate that things are gonna get a bit more intense in the next few minutes, if your scent’s anything to go by. It keeps peaking at random intervals. Less controlled.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When are you gonna put your cock in me?” It was more of a complaint than a question, displeasure evident in the Hux’s tone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is the last thing I ever expected to hear you say in my life.” Everything about the situation was insane, but seeing General Hux without all his emotional barriers and filters, naked on his lap, was definitely what stood out to Poe the most in terms of surreality. “I’ll undress when I’m certain you need it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux began to wish he hadn’t been so adamant on pretending his secondary sex wasn’t of interest to him. Silently, he blamed his father for hammering a lifetimes worth of shame into his head. Dameron didn’t seem to mind playing teacher, eager to explain things about Hux’s status that Hux knew he should already be aware of, but wasn’t.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fucking you now won’t do as much good as it will when your heats fully festered- at prime... well... fertility.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Right.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Once that happens, I’ll try to make quick work of knotting you, because it’s only downhill from there. Your body will realise that someone’s gotten the job done and you’ll be back in no time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had entirely forgotten that children would very likely come out of this debacle. The entire concept of omega heats were for the sake of reproduction. The possibility of children being produced was something he needed to be concerned about, not only with Ren, but with the Resistance pilot. Hux curiously wondered if Poe wanted children and then his heart skipped a beat. Hux wondered if he wanted children. It had never crossed his mind, until Kylo had threatened him with the prospect of Force-babies. He had spent the last twenty years coyly turning a blind eye to his status, so the sudden thought of being pregnant made him feel ill.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then he thought about himself as a child, about how his mother would cook for him and sing to him and nurture him. How everything he ever loved had been ripped away from him at the age of five when Brendol stole him from his home on Arkanis. His childhood had been kind for a very short time, before his father forcibly inserted himself into matters, making Hux quickly learn that life was about survival, and if he didn’t take care of himself, no one else would. He fleetingly wondered if Poe’s childhood was anything like his own, but highly doubted it. The man shone too bright. Was too earnest and honest. Didn’t behave cautiously, walking on eggshells because every single move he made had the potential of being punishable. He was proud and unafraid. If Hux was ever a parent, he would be proud of his child were they to grow up and have confidence like Poe’s. If Hux was a parent, he would nurture his child as his mother had he, before things took a turn for the worst.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will the child be aborted?” Hux didn’t know what answer he wanted from Dameron.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kriff, Hugs.” Poe blinked down at him and stopped to think, but he didn’t seem to have any answer ready, as though the idea of children hadn’t really been of great interest to him. It probably wasn’t, seeing as the alpha lived a busy life as a pilot for the Resistance. He gave Hux a serious look. “I don’t think either of us are in the right state to answer that question, but whatever you decide the correct choice is once we’re outta this place works for me, okay? I’m not gonna force you to carry them like some bantha breeder.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was far too kind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hux groaned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are you so good, yet so <em>awful</em>? It doesn’t make sense.” He dropped his head on the alpha’s shoulder in a dramatically defeated manner. “My father is likely rolling in his grave.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">A part of him, deep inside, was unabashedly amused at the thought.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dameron, on the other hand, was partially disturbed at the mention. He didn’t want to think about Hux’s dad right now and, quite frankly, he feared that the subject matter might kill his boner a little. The boner that they very much needed. Hux’s identity crisis was entertaining him, though, so he steered the conversation in that direction.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Poe started, smiling. “Don’t you wanna get fucked by a sexy Resistance pilot?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s the worst part.” Hux sounded like a man who had just been told the worst news of his entire life, exaggerating his vowels in a slow whine. “I do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t take its personally, fetishes are weird.” Poe shrugged, then chose to make things a little harder on Hux. “I’ll admit, my ego is pretty pleased right now, <em>General</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up.” Hux groaned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There wasn’t any true bite to the words.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter Specific Tags: Implied Past Child Abuse, Mentions of Abuse, Mentions of Child Abortion, Mentions of Pregnancy, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Mentions of Self-Harm, uhhh gay people</p><p>also super off topic, but I banged my head so hard against a stairwell this morning and there’s a bump on it and everything! holy fuck wow, that hurt! </p><p>if anyone’s made it all the way down here, howdy :) hope you had a decent time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SURPRIIIIIIISE SHAWTYYY! It’s been a hot minute! I had a lotta fun writing this chapter because these two communicating is literally what I live for. </p><p>more bonding, lotta bonding, and some exposition because I’m insane??? I guess?? send help??? plus a depressing flashback *shakes my fist angrily at myself in the mirror* damn you... </p><p>I *SWEAR* they actually bang next chapter y’all. though there is a few wink wink moments here and there in this chapter lmao.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ugh, I’m dizzy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you’re trembling.” It didn’t appear too serious. Poe had dealt with harsher tremors from past omegas he’d slept with, but Hux was vibrating lightly every few seconds on his lap. He sent him a worried look. “Are you overheating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not overheating.” Hux shook his head. “Just warm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Well, when the hot flashes start let me know. Though, I’m sure I’ll be able to tell when your heat is peaking, I’d still appreciate a heads up.” Hux was somewhat relieved that Dameron was well versed in omega biology. At least one of them knew what to do in this accursed situation. “Want me to scent you in the meantime?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux removed himself from Poe’s neck and missed the feeling instantaneously, having grown comfortable with the closeness, but was relieved at the sight of Poe’s handsome face. He didn’t know what he was asking. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just something to help you relax. I mean, it’s worked on everyone else.” He smiled at Hux and gave a small shrug, utterly welcoming. Hux already felt plenty relaxed, the close contact with Poe pleasing him sufficiently, yet he was curious. “It’s not inherently sexual. More, like- I dunno. Intimate.” Poe continued explaining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Intimate</em>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux hadn’t experienced anything he would truly call intimate until today and Dameron’s entire <em>personality</em> was intimate, so Hux was unsure how he was planning on upping the ante when it was already intense. Aside from knotting him, of course, but even that wasn’t truly intimate. Alpha’s knotted omega’s all the time, carelessly. Sex hardly ever required intimacy. Physical contact at all didn’t always require intimacy. He’d kissed people in dark Outer Rim bars, before the General rank was presented to him, but he never considered it to be intimate. It was wet and impersonal and Hux never let it go further than shifting, before slipping away nervously, paranoid that his arousal would somehow out him as an omega or that his suppressants weren’t strong enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was <em>very</em> interested in Poe’s suggestion for intimacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead.” He said it softly with a face of indifference. Composed, but feigning apathy was laughable when it was so obvious he was absolutely desperate for the opportunity to experience a loving touch for the first time in decades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dameron leaned in warily, giving him an ample chance to change his mind, then applied pressure onto Hux’s scent gland, rubbing it with his cheek before turning to lightly suck the skin, tonguing it softly and then abandoning it with a soft peck. The sensation of his mouth made Hux melt, every inch of his skin tingled and a wave of pleasure spread through his body. He wanted to grab Poe’s head and push it towards the gland, to keep his lips there. Instead, Armitage let out a quiet breath and soft moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All cool?” Poe’s hand’s were on his hips, holding him up, carefully caressing with gentle motions, up and down. He hadn’t the slightest clue how much he was affecting Hux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He gave the alpha a slow blink, dazed, and repeated. “All cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe laughed at his placid disposition, lacking any malice. “Kriff, you’re cute. Can I-“ Unsure, he paused and Hux urged him to continue with a weak shove at his shoulder. “Can I kiss you?” The question caused a swarm of desire to absorb Hux. The pilot’s lips looked soft and Hux wanted to learn how they tasted, to get closer to him. While Hux was lost in pensive longing, his absence of response made Dameron backpedal. Not offended and expecting Hux to deny his request, Poe assured that there was no pressure. “If you don’t want to that’s fine. I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything or whatever-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it.” Hux rolled his hips, precome dripping from the slit of his cock as he avidly waited for the alpha’s lips to meet his own. The hands pressed on his waist slightly tightened, stilling the rotations of his hips and cutting the friction of Hux’s hard cock on Poe’s pants. He threw a frigid glare at Poe, growing impatient, but his winded voice unveiled the true extent of his desperation. “Please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plea came out as whiny and Hux mentally scolded himself for the pathetic noise, unforgiving. Everything about his wretched display was wrong. He shouldn’t be begging to a lowly Resistance pilot, his heat should have never matured, yet here he was. Writhing like a whore and moaning as if it was all he was born to do. The sound made Poe twitch beneath him and a pulse of pure satisfaction encased Armitage against his better judgement. He wanted to please the other man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who am I to say no to that,” Dameron said with good-humour, then gently pressed his lips against Hux’s, kissing him slowly. His kiss tender and a rhythm naturally fell between them as Poe softly explored Hux’s mouth and vice versa. The smell of slick spiked in the air, but Hux was too preoccupied to care. While they enjoyed one another, Poe’s hand steadily traversed away from his waist and the movement was lost to Hux until a fist was wrapped around his cock, leisurely pumping him. Resuming the circular motions of his hips and fucking himself into Dameron’s tight fist, Hux separated from their kiss to catch his breath. Poe’s hand was warm and felt infinitely better than his own. Without thinking, Hux gripped the back of Poe’s head, tugging his hair, and pulled Poe into a rough, messy kiss, moaning against his mouth when a thumb swiped his cockhead. He could smell his own slick, could feel it sliding down his thighs. Evidently, so could Poe, as he broke away from the kiss to groan. “You’re killing me, Hugs. Everything alright back there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m leaking,” Hux replied somewhat meekly, breathless, while Poe’s hand returned to its previous spot on his hip. Ren’s earlier words echoed in his mind, causing the shame from before to swiftly return and Hux frowned. Fruitlessly, he told Poe. “Ren called me a faucet before bringing me in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Poe’s expression mimicked Hux’s own in a tight frown, though his was more angry than Armitage’s self-deprecating one. “That’s... really fucking disrespectful.” He said it with a shake of his head, in disbelief at Ren’s lack of basic courtesy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux hummed, agreeing. “That’s what I thought.” An odd question ran through his mind and he fixed the pilot with an intense stare, face slightly flushed from arousal. “Would you call me that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe stiffened under him and cleared his throat, jaw clenching as he pondered an answer. “Only if you specifically asked and wanted me to. Like, as a kink or whatever.” And then, he gave Hux a look so genuine, honest, it made him want to swoon. The Resistance certainly had the most beautiful alpha Hux had ever seen. “But not to demean you or to shame you for something you can’t really control.” It was the response he had anticipated when he initially asked the question, and Dameron did not disappoint. The pilot’s kind nature made Hux’s lip tilt upwards in a gentle smile and he lightly shivered, contentment easily emitting from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Traitor</em>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to call me whatever you’d like,” Hux confessed blissfully, pressing his face against the alpha’s neck and relaxing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Too comfortable</em>, his mind argued, but his instincts called him towards Dameron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This would have never happened if Kylo hadn’t destroyed his suppressants like an intolerable infant in a costume parading around <em>his</em> ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dameron’s pleased scent in response to Armitage resting on the crevice of his neck rapidly demolished his growing indignation, subduing him. Hux pressed himself closer and then sighed, appeased. “Anything would sound nice from a mouth like yours, scoundrel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scoundrel?” Dameron barked a laugh, and Hux found himself chuckling against his skin, happy at the man’s amusement. Poe whistled, then rested his head against the wall, smiling. “Kriff, that takes me back to my smuggling days! I haven’t been called that in a while.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you were a smuggler,” Hux muttered in response, a smirk on his lips and rolling his eyes, though Dameron didn’t see it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say? I was a bit of a bad boy in my youth.” The cockiness of his tone made Hux sit up for the sole purpose of sending Poe an unimpressed glower. Dameron merely laughed and then, with a mischievous glint, ran his knuckles gently against one of Hux’s cheekbones, fixing him with a playful smile. “Nothing compared to you, General.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a difference,” Hux pushed away the alpha’s hand and gave his chest a curt slap, which only made Dameron giggle stupidly. Here he was, enduring his biology for the first time in two decades and bantering with an enemy of the First Order. The same Order he had sworn loyalty to since his childhood. Somewhere inside himself, Armitage was genuinely impressed that he hadn’t rushed towards his knife and slit a throat yet. His own, that is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>This goes against everything I stand for, but it feels so nice</em>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smugglers are wild and uncontrolled. They’re cocky and absurdly confident, so self-assured that no matter who they come across, that whatever detrimental and dangerous situation they stumble upon, like the arrogant idiots they are, mind you, they’ll escape perfectly fine.” Gesturing visually, Hux’s palms moved to emphasize each word. He was so accustomed to speaking down to others, the stilted movements insinuating that Hux reckoned Poe was far too simple-minded to follow, but Dameron wasn’t offended at the gestures. If anything he continued to look at Hux’s antics in a silently entertained poise. “While me, a General, on the other hand, am more controlled, intact. I’m confident where and when I should be, I call orders that result in success because I know they will, they have to, solely due to the fact that I’m kriffing prepared.” He poked Dameron on the chest. “Don’t compare me to a smuggler, smuggler.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey! That stuff was way back in the past. I’m a changed man now.” Returning a soft poke to Hux’s bare chest, Poe smiled. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Something</span>
  </em>
  <span> tells me you’re kinda into it, though.” He was right, there was an undeniable intrigue accumulating inside Armitage with the newfound knowledge of Dameron’s past. He wondered what stories he had to tell from those years, what ludicrous situations he found himself in, if his prideful and arrogant personality was somehow even more prominent all those years ago. Poe continued, “I mean, with how neat and prim you Order guys are, it makes sense. Always having to be prepared for what’s about to strike, hyper-aware of everything going on around you, it must be tiring. While a space pirate is this uncontrolled miscreant and, well, a rogue. They’re pretty attractive opposites.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The oxymoron resonated with Hux. It was reasonably accurate to his self-sabotaging desires and he leaned forward to kiss Poe before eventually speaking, murmuring against the pilot’s lips. “Is that what you were- a rogue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe returned his affections with a few soft pecks then separated from him, pulling away and his expression screamed nostalgia. “You could definitely say that, yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Envy prickled Hux and he almost wished that during one of his extremely rare nights off, when he would unwind at a cantina by himself, far away from the First Order, years ago before he was General, perhaps back when he was a Captain, that whilst he played thoughtlessly with the melting ice in his alcoholic beverage of choice someone would slide into the seat across from his own. Maybe even have the courage to sit directly beside him and press against Armitage’s thin form, a handsome man with perfect hair and lopsided smirk; a rogue. He could convince Hux to drop everything with a single kind word, a single appreciative gesture that affirmed he was actually wanted, something he needed so badly back then as his father worked him mercilessly with cruel words that still managed to invade his thoughts on a constant basis. Had Hux met Poe sooner, when he was only practicing and hadn’t quite yet managed to perfect the act of being void of feeling, Hux would have followed him to whatever hunk of junk spaceship he smuggled spice in. If they had crossed paths at an earlier time, Hux might not have mastered the role of a hollow killing machine, an empty vessel without pain and fear, without a single fragment resembling the pathetic, weak, sniveling child his father despised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sensing the sudden melancholy shift in the air, Poe pulled Hux towards him and mouthed at his neck, fisting his cock tightly while his other hand hovered by his ribcage, fingers feathering the soft skin, making Hux snap out of his mood. Poe’s touch felt so good. The sensations were overwhelming, making Armitage moan helplessly, precome covering Dameron’s tanned fist and slick trailing down his thighs. “I mean, you say you’re intact and typically, I wouldn’t disagree.” Poe smiled, pulling his fist away to observe Hux. “But, you’re a bit of a mess right now, Hugs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petulant as ever, Hux rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Yes, particularly because I’m in heat and about to get fucked by an <em>idiot</em>.” His wishful thinking from before would have to be slotted for future revisitation, hidden in the darkest depths of his mind. “I’m usually intact and ‘bad’. Hence my point is correct. They’re different.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usually intact and bad, but easily ruined at the prospect of being at the mercy of an oh-so lowly rogue?” The spark of mischief that Hux was getting accustomed to far too easily returned. “Are you telling me the ultimate weakness of the great General Hux is really just... some rebel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Sexual</em> weakness,” Hux corrected and regretted the perverse admission, but with his enthusiastic hardness pressing against Poe there wasn’t much room left for denial. “My upbringing was rather one dimensional and the prosperity of the First Order has been my main priority since I could speak.” His usual filter was reduced to nothing, moot with his heat. He frowned, more to himself than at Poe, unused to his own openness. “I hadn’t acknowledged nor accepted it, like my status.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Accepted what?” Poe asked. “That you’re turned on by what you’ve dedicated your entire life to hating?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peeved by the pilot’s direct line of questioning, Hux replied with a harmless glower “Somewhat.” Years of repression caused the declaration to make him uneasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then.” Poe adjusted his posture, cautiously balancing Hux on his lap and then sent him a genial smile. “What a glorious day to be a rebel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux guffawed, a traitorous grin wiping away the melancholy trip to his past. He quirked a judgmental eyebrow at Poe and sneered. “You’re still scum.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>What was he doing</em>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rude.” Used to the insult, Poe feigned a hurt expression and frowned, though his lips quirked, a dimple disturbing the act. “You’re breaking my heart, you know?”</span>
</p><p><span>“Maybe you should fuck the rudeness out of me.” </span>Heat was truly bending his common sense over and fucking it senseless. </p><p>
  <span>“In time, Hugs.” Dameron assured him, unbothered by his bluntness. “I gotta warn you, though. I’m a bit of a lover in bed, so don’t expect any crazy violence or whatever. I’m not the most informed on First Order’s sex etiquette, aside from what I’ve seen and read on the holonet.” Truthfully, neither was Hux. The schedule of the First Order was tight and the ship was highly secured, surveillance everywhere. Hux assumed that, like himself in the past, others would use a portion of their time off on shore leaves for leisure. “I mean, I’ll be rougher if you want me to, just let me know- but I want to make you feel good since it’s your first heat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of Dameron being caring in bed was reassuring to Hux, even if he didn’t have much else to base it on. “That’s fine.” Hux nodded. “I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe then gently pulled him into a soft kiss, giving his waist a comforting squeeze as their lips met. Warmth rushed through Hux’s body with the contact. He reciprocated enthusiastically, slowly moving his hips against Poe’s and let out a weak moan when Poe pulled away to focus on Hux’s neck. He left light kisses on the pale skin before sucking below Hux’s jawline, then muttered against his neck. “Good ‘cause it's what you’re getting, baby.” Poe had said it casually, rubbing him sweetly and Hux absolutely melted. He’d been called many things. Bastard. Weakling. Cur. The last one particularly angered him. Being called baby was new. Dameron’s voice was soothing and his words were so soft. It caused Hux’s body to tremble. It was the first time in decades that anyone had called him anything in affection and not hatred. Slick escaped him as he shook in Dameron’s arms and he moaned when the pilot gripped his hips in an attempt to ground him. “Holy Force, that was intense.” Poe seemed exasperated, but not in a bad way. “You like that?” It didn’t sound much like a genuine question, more of a dirty drawl to entice Hux’s arousal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your charisma is to be reckoned with.” Hux deflected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe chuckled. “Why do you think I’m the poster boy of the Resistance right now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being attractive gets you anywhere.” The snark was intended to be laced with annoyance, but Hux was tired and horny. The words came out soft and sounded like a lighthearted compliment to Poe on his good looks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That works for you too. I’ve seen your face plastered everywhere when it comes to planets the First Order has graciously made submit to them.” That much was true. Hux’s face was not a hidden one ever since he became General, it was spread throughout the galaxy along with the First Order’s endless visual displays of power. The propaganda holovids showcasing their excessive amount of troops, showcasing Hux giving long passionate speeches about the Order and its journey to prosperity, they were all widespread. If Poe was the Resistance’s poster boy then Hux was one of the Order’s. Where Poe was charming, attracting recruits, Hux was frightening. “You’re a little crazy in them, though. Maybe more people would be willing to join you guys’ crusade if you were less unhinged in those.” Poe then grimaced at himself. “Not to give you tips.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux ignored Dameron’s, slightly amusing, regret with an eye roll. “It’s propaganda, Dameron. Power and galactic dominance is what the First Order stands for. It’s what works.” The Empire had similar methods, ones the Order adopted and augmented. “I can’t instill fear into anyone if I’m even remotely docile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I’m saying is that a winning smile has been proven to convince a fair amount of people to join my side. Just look pretty and <em>boom</em>, numbers through the roof.” The advice was absurd, but it sounded exactly like a technique the Resistance would actually deploy for recruitments. “Crazy or not, you’ve gotten a fair share of admirers. There’s some rather questionable threads about you on the more obscure sides of the holonet.” Poe casually informed him, humored. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This, Armitage wasn’t aware of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux squinted in suspicion, unhappy with the vagueness of Poe’s words. “Excuse me?” Clarification would be required. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, there’s some about Ren too.” Poe huffed, smiling and shaking his head in disbelief. He said it as though this topic was something familiar between them, as if he hadn’t really considered the fact that whatever holosites he was visiting in his spare time were completely foreign to someone like Hux. “I don’t know how. Personally, I don’t see anything attractive about a lunatic in a dress and helmet, but I’m pretty sure the majority of people participating in those are from the Order.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Members of the First Order were using the more ‘<em>obscure side of the holonet</em>’. That dubious, rotten sty where the opinionated imbeciles of the galaxy could openly discuss and criticise the First Order; that holonet. It was somehow being accessed by members of their troops. To discuss both him and Ren. “Is that so.” Hux felt a little unnerved at the information, that people found him attractive enough to talk about in such a lowly manner, but more agitated at the fact that people were managing to get into the actual holonet. Without him finding out about it, that is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The First Order’s datapads and access to the holonet were somewhat restrictive, that was a given, and the idea that a forum domain hadn’t been disabled or restricted to their troops by now was truly a curious thing. Even if it was merely to discuss some sort of twisted attraction to Kylo Ren- the man whose face had not even been revealed to their troops as far as General Hux was aware. Was the anonymity the ridiculous costume provided for Ren really attractive to members of his crew? Hux didn’t see the appeal, if that was the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew what that manchild looked like, meetings with Snoke typically ran with the man being ordered to take his helmet off at some stage to stare openly up at their Supreme Leader, unmasked. Ren wasn’t unattractive, he wasn’t objectively beautiful, but his features could be admired if it weren’t for his downright rancid personality. Not that Hux’s was any better. </span>
</p><p><span>His own character was unlikeable. When he was sensitive and vulnerable, fresh off of Arkanis and learning to live within the Order - with Brendol - his personality was utterly detestable. He would be punished for crying, for wincing in pain, for his lack of strength, for his body, for his weakness. His ribs fracturing under the pressure his father’s fist made Hux explicitly aware that he was the problem. That he needed to change. He had adjusted himself to accommodate the atmosphere of his surroundings, built emotional barriers to defend himself from the hurt that always followed him. The shift in sensibility didn’t stop his father’s abuse, Pryde’s sneering, the assaults at the academy, Ren, Snoke- but they did help him feel less pathetic. </span><span>Less like his father’s words were true. </span>So, Armitage became bitter, constantly scowling with an icy disposition, his tone sharp and biting. A rabid cur. Pryde, having known him since childhood, felt he had permission to comment on it before. Early in his promotion to General.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<em>Armitage</em>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pryde had said. Not General. Not Hux. Never General Hux. Simply Armitage. In Pryde’s eyes he had never grown, it was as if he was still the bruised and scrawny child he used to drag away with an excruciatingly tight grip on his arm, his hair, the sensitive scruff of his neck, whenever he deemed it appropriate. Pryde seemed to believe that he had the same rights to abuse him that Brendol did. For all Hux knew, it was likely. At some points it felt like Brendol had given everyone in Hux’s life permission to mistreat him. He wouldn’t be shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Pryde</em>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux hoped his anxiety wasn’t obvious, though his heart was palpitating rapidly inside his chest and his breathing became shallow. He would never admit that he was still afraid of Pryde. That anytime they spoke or merely stood in the same room, Hux was hyperaware of the man’s presence, his vile existence a putrid emulation of a cancer gradually spreading through Hux’s feeble immune system. Acknowledging the bile that threatened to spill up his throat, the way he itched to curl into himself in an attempt to protect his form, would make him weak. Would confirm that he was the same little boy that Pryde used to slap in the back of the head and shove and grab and- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>How does it feel to be General</em>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was mockery. Hux knew. There was a sadistic glint in the older man’s transparent blue eyes and Hux had been confident, undoubtedly sure, Pryde was going to hurt him in a different way- the way that didn’t leave purple marks on his body, but that made his chest pang in pain. This was mere build up to whatever verbal jab he truly wanted to hurl in Hux’s direction. Pryde didn’t care about how Armitage was finding his new position. The faux interest in his tone was a blatant insult to Hux’s intelligence, to his pride- his worth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>It feels warranted</em>.” Hux replied sharply. He earned his place, his ranking. He wasn’t going to let Pryde or anyone else plant a seed of doubt in his brain about this. It had been done to his body, his mind, but he would not let it happen to his rank. Annoyed, Hux couldn’t help himself from giving Pryde a stern frown, tone cold and neutral. His mask of apathy not cracking at all. No hint of the scared little boy Pryde knew him to be. “<em>Though, it would feel better if you addressed me by my proper title</em>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, Pryde merely hummed with an unimpressed expression. He wasn’t taking Hux seriously <em>at all</em> and it made him want to skin Pryde alive in retaliation for the endless years of pain he’d contributed to, the pain he continuously contributed to when the opportunity offered itself. The silence dragged on and Hux’s fingers twitched, hidden behind his back and beneath his black gloves. He felt like a child again. Nervous, awaiting judgement from the man. Pryde was purposely trying to make him uncomfortable with his familiar disapproval, the standoff resembling the countless times Hux had to silently accept discipline, to feel shame at the thin line of sheer disgust that those pursed lips expressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If a pissing contest was what he wanted, Hux wouldn’t let him have it. Letting the silence drag on any further was immature. He wasn’t uncomfortable. He wasn’t. This weasel’s presence wasn’t enough to deter him. Anymore. It wasn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Is there something you need that requires my immediate attention</em>?” Hux asked, turning his focus to the vast expanse of space, clenching his jaw and grinding his teeth when the silence continued. He snapped. “<em>Out with it. I’m busy</em>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Armitage</em>,” Pryde started and Hux seethed. His focus remained on the stars and he tried to calm himself down- anger quickly replaced his nerves. Staring at the vacant void of space, the expanse of endless galaxy, all that Hux could see was red. A Force user prodding around inside his consciousness was not needed to figure out what violent, unsettling thoughts were swarming through Hux’s mind. Rage was evident on his face and Pryde didn’t seem bothered, if anything he was amused. “<em>You can put on that greatcoat you fancy so much and hide your thin figure, but at some point it does come off</em>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux turned to look at him, his cheeks red with anger and eyebrows furrowed. He could kill Pryde. The man was so close that if Hux twisted his own thin, pale, weak arm the right way and unsheathed his blade he could slit the old man’s throat right where he stood. His crew would not retaliate in the man’s defense, they would not doubt General Hux’s control and authority as Pryde did. Instead, Hux’s fingers twitched behind his back again and he felt the urge to slit his own throat for his body’s nervous reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>I don’t see much use in analogy, Pryde</em>.” The base wasn’t quiet. His troops were shuffling around and soldiers were speaking within themselves, Captain’s were passing by them in a rush and there was the typical ambience of any starship floating through space. Easily, had Pryde raised his voice a little louder, the confrontation would have caused activity in the ship to halt. Would have instilled fear in the troops that any possible interruption to their public discussion would result in chastise. But this wasn’t a spectacle for other’s. It was Pryde’s message for Hux and Hux only. Armitage kept his volume neutral, his tone biting and obviously annoyed. “<em>Whatever it is you’re attempting to tell me, I’d rather you say it to me clearly</em>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>When that coat you bury your anemic figure beneath comes off, you have no choice but to scrutinize the reality of your weakly form, Armitage</em>.” He repeated the metaphor, clearly wanting the words to be violently hammered into Hux’s mind, as though Hux wasn’t already vividly aware of his own weakness. “<em>Don’t think for a second that I believe this farce you’ve been putting on, boy</em>.” Pyrde’s current angle of conversation was eerie, it hauntingly resembled interactions with his father in a manner much too vivid. Hux fleetingly wondered if Brendol had managed to follow him in death by possessing his past associate, for the sake of resuming his hobby of tormenting Hux. The words were so horribly familiar it made Hux’s stomach turn. He wanted to puke. “<em>The crew might fall for your acting- might believe you truly are as strong willed and confident as you portray yourself on the bridge- but, Armitage, just like you shed your coat and loathe your body, I know you remove this recent mask you’ve donned and detest the frightened, little boy that stares back at you in the mirror. You aren’t suited for General</em>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pryde walked away and Hux let him, standing still. He stared at the expanse of space once again until his legs ached, then when his shift was over, he dragged himself to his quarters. He removed his coat and hung it aside, unclasped his belt so that he could unbutton his tunic. Carefully pulled his boots off and stepped out of his pants, revealing his thin milky thighs. Messed up his hair, letting it frame his face, when he took off his undershirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux pattered quietly to the refresher his new quarters had accompanied his promotion to General with, his steps barely making noise when he walked, his body light. He began his routine and brushed his teeth. He ignored his stomach and chest and ribs and thin wrists and the discoloured purple bruise on his hip from him slightly tripping on his feet in a dizzy fit only to bump painfully against his new desk. He ignored the fact that he was a bit underweight, as he had always been- maybe thinner than usual, since his new rank was causing him to skip meals more often lately. Spitting in the sink, washing his face, changing into his sleeping clothes. He felt overwhelmingly numb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A form rubbed against his legs and Hux looked down at the familiar orange that Millicent matched with him in appearance. She was hungry, surely, so Hux filled her bowl with the feline rations he ordered specifically for her. As she scoffed her food down happily, Hux kneeled beside his bed and opened the bottom cabinet of his ebony nightstand to retrieve the First Order sleeping medication he had been consistently prescribed for years at that stage. He rested two capsules on his tongue then, with the aid of the glass of water atop his desk, he swallowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux then bent lower, reached a hand beneath the nightstand and scratched the surface steadily with his fingernails until they caught onto the subtle crevice he was so familiar with. Fitting a nail into the tiny space, Hux pulled until the concealed compartment opened and a small box slid into the palm of his hand. In a rush, Armitage made quick work of the omega suppressants, dry swallowing a pill so that he could hide the medication in their hidden place once more. No matter how often he went through this part of his nightly routine, the anxious tremors that overtook his body would never leave. He was severely paranoid that one of these days, he would be caught like this, sneaking suppressants. That someone would discover his status. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux stood up with shaking knees and took a sip of water to soothe his throat, the dry pills leaving a powdery aftertaste in his mouth. He powered down the lights to 0% and fitted himself beneath his blankets, curling on his side. He barely felt the bed dip as he was joined by his pet, who was adjusting herself on the bed. Millicent let out a small meow and Hux’s chest ached when she purred from where she was curled atop the blanket, beside Hux’s long legs. He let his lip quirk in a tiny smile and closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>Ren’s personality was rancid, but at least it was genuine</em>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen him,” Hux told Poe. “His face. I don’t believe the others have, aside from myself and the Supreme Leader.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s he look like?” Poe quirked an eyebrow, looked playful, as though they were children exchanging secrets. He was so bright and Hux felt so incredibly dull. The alpha’s smile only widened with mischief at the prospect of gossiping about Ren. “Is he human or is he a different species?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux smiled lightly at Poe’s curious nature. “He’s human. Unconventional appearance, but I can see the appeal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you find him more attractive than me?” It was said as a joke, but Hux couldn’t help but get the feeling that Poe genuinely wanted to hear his opinion. Like his judgement even mattered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warmth bloomed across Hux’s chest, his cock twitched, and he blinked down at Dameron. “Personally, no.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Phew</em>.” The relief on Poe’s face almost seemed real, but there was no way Hux would believe that the pilot actually cared if he was attracted to him. Perhaps his ego was soothed. “I’m honoured.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be.” Hux scoffed. He knew there was no honour to his attraction, though. There wasn’t much merit to someone like Armitage deeming Poe as worthy of his attraction. He didn’t have much to offer, especially once his rank was taken. All that would remain was a bitter, prickly man. He tried to chase away the insecurity badgering him by nudging closer to Poe, muffling his speech by speaking into the alpha’s neck. “I have to admit, I also don’t understand the appeal behind Ren’s supposed admirers which you speak of. It’s not like they know anything about him, aside from his ceaseless tantrums and abuse of power.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, man.” Poe shrugged. “He’s got a whole First Order fanclub willing to defend him left and right in every kriffing thread about him the net has to offer. It’s kind of funny, though, watching your guys get so uppity whenever anyone makes fun of his mask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re all zealots.” Hux said sharply. “Sycophants desperate for Ren’s approval. Its pathetic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” Poe nodded. There was an apology in his tone, pity dripping from it, like he wanted to say sorry to Hux in Ren’s place. The feeling of Poe’s hands squeezing his waist a little was enough for Hux. “The ones talking about you are a little less exclusive.” Poe continued the conversation and Hux was grateful. “More diverse, instead of it just consisting of First Order fanatics.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talking about me in a crude manner.” Poe nodded and Hux quirked a brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux hadn’t ever considered himself attractive, too aware of his faults, his body’s <em>deformities</em>- as his father would refer to his build. It was something that was constantly pointed out to him as a flaw throughout his life by many. He couldn’t gain muscle and he couldn’t hold regular meals without vomiting them out after. He was hyper-aware of his weight, any gain making him feel dejected, yet simultaneously he despised his frail form. It caused him to lose plenty of sleep years ago, when he was in his adolescence. He knew that his appearance did not have much to offer, which is why he wore his greatcoat to hide his thin figure, a defense which Pryde could see through easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were attracted to his face, Hux guessed, projecting their own assumptions and wishful fantasies about what his body looked like beneath his uniform. It definitely wasn’t the scrawny, delicate thing Poe was holding in his arms right now, anyways. He knew his face was acceptable. He had been complimented on it in the dull lighting of Outer Rim cantinas in his youth, so he supposed it made sense, yet remained unconvinced. He had severe doubts about the legitimacy of such claims, the compliments falling empty and feeling disingenuous when those that said it quickly leaned in and pressed their mouths heavily against his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Poe confirmed and Hux’s stomach turned. It was...off-putting, but he found it strangely validating. Objectifying, but made him think that maybe there was something about him that could be considered attractive- that Poe could consider attractive. Kriff. His heat needed to leave. Poe nodded thoughtfully to himself, focusing on nothing in particular. “To be honest, enthusiasm would probably triple if they found out your true status.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is all news to me, to say the least.” Hux removed himself from Dameron’s neck and an embarrassed blush pinked his cheeks. “How do you even know any of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dameron gave him a dopey smile. “Somehow ended up on some weird forum site and, uh.” He laughed, chest rising with his chuckles and Hux felt something like fondness.  Ending his statement with a shrug, Dameron was unperturbed by Hux’s interrogative questioning. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stumbled across... a discussion board.” Hux was trying to wrap his mind around it. “That was discussing me and Ren in a sexual fashion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Poe confirmed casually with a lazy smile. Shrugged again. “Curiosity and all that. There’s some on me too. Any public figure gets that treatment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock twitched again and his thoughts ran awry with the outlandish prospect of Dameron fantasizing about him in a sexual fashion. It was absurd, the man merely skimmed through them out of curiosity, maybe to even gain some sort of twisted advantage against the First Order through their General, but still. The idea excited him and his heat made his spike in arousal very obvious to the man underneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was it like?” Hux asked, pupils blown and a little breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe laughed fondly, amused by Hux’s reaction. He stroked his sides and spoke low, sweetly. “You want your ego stroked, baby?” Dameron was lethal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” There was no true bite to the words, especially when a tremor shook his form and he huffed. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha wasn’t offended by the insult, used to Hux’s snark by now. “Well, this might surprise you, but it was a pretty diverse mix of people. There were people from the Resistance - believe it or not -, neutral, and again, people clearly from the First Order. Its all anonymous, so no one’s really afraid to say what side they’re on, if they’re on any side at all that is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you positive First Order personnel engaged in these...” Hux gestured vaguely, then settled on “degenerate conversations.” </span>
</p><p>“Oh, yeah.” Poe sounded certain. “It’s all anonymous and everyone keeps it that way, but you can post photos in the thread. I’ve seen enough candids of you - <em>Kriff</em> - of Ren, in those to eradicate any of those doubts.”</p><p>
  <span>Hux knew breaking in First Order datapads was a feat, was dangerous. Each datapad had an activated tracker installed, datapad activity was constantly logged, to slip through barricades of security measures and camouflage activity it would require extensive experience with the anatomy of said tablets. Troopers were trained to be obedient soldiers, mere weapons with arms and legs. Their brains were as hollow as their helmets, though Hux wouldn’t deny his chest swelled with something like pride when he saw them. They were <em>his</em> cur and when he told them to heel they <em>heeled</em>. Their conditioning limited them to mere military training and troopers had the most restrictive access to datapads on the ship. Allowing them free use of the holonet, restricted or not, would cause their focus to waver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Officers and Captains were another story. Their access was less restrictive, but remained within First Order owned domains. Military databases and archives; holosites that provided insight on enemies, on planetary action, along with ammunition transaction servers. Leisure sites were also provided, of course, but were heavily restricted. Primarily, higher ranked officers, like Hux, had privileges which the troopers did not, but for anyone to break through said restrictions and gain access to the holonet, well enough that they could wander through discussion boards littered with non-First Order opinions- they would have to be extremely educated on technological security measures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux clicked his tongue, internally shunning himself for constantly putting aside any close inspections of their programming engineers. He had no doubt that they would be the only ones confident enough, Kriff, skilful enough with a datapad, to get up to such nonsense. Hux had personally never had the urge to witness the mindless drivel of the galaxy, never wished for full access to the net, had been raised along with dozens of others with the knowledge that the open holonet would tamper with their goals, a revolting parasite which would latch onto their unfortified cerebrums. The metaphor was ironic, when every single organism currently within the confines of the Finalizer was indoctrinated by the First Order- was the host it sucked life out of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freedom on the holonet would ultimately lead to treason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s unnerving, but I wouldn’t put it beneath anyone who isn’t a Stormtrooper.” There was no room for trust within the First Order. “You said there were others- people from the Resistance contributing as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was said?” Hux was genuinely curious. He wasn’t familiar with the holonet, not many in the Order were. Besides the vermin in control of their datapad programming, it seemed. There were places on the net where people were discussing him, were yearning him- sexually or not, it stroked Hux’s heat-addled ego. Maybe when this passed, though, it would also boost his self esteem a tad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot of people mainly typed out fantasies they got off to that you would feature in.” The thought that people got off to him at all was a shock. It was perverted and disgusting, but Hux was intrigued. Poe continued. “Some expressed desire in the fantasy of you being an omega, though they knew you were a ‘beta’, and a couple of people actually liked to imagine you as an alpha in their scenarios.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that there were First Order personnel dipping their toes in the vast world of the unrestricted net, even if it was seemingly for leisure rather than treason, would have worried Hux immensely before. Exposure to differing opinions and political ideologies, socialisation between rebels and the Order, holonet disputes, visual propaganda, people building relationships through the net with others who they have never even met- if not controlled, this could result in insubordination. Hux’s belly turned with excitement. If he died, if their attempt at escape failed, if Ren caught him and tortured him for leaving the base, he would keep this information keyed and locked in the murkiest crevices of his brittle, stubborn mind. If the pilot’s plan magically worked, such matters would concern Hux no longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Hypothetically</em>, if he escaped the base, Ren and Snoke losing numbers, would not be his business anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Hypothetically</em>, if Hux defected, he wouldn’t have to slave for dozens of standard hours and days in an attempt to solve and repair their missteps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Hypothetically</em>, if they leave together, it would be Ren’s problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Ren’s fault</em> for not paying enough attention, or any attention at all, to the soldiers and troops of the Order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Ren’s fault</em> for destroying his <em>kriffing</em> suppressants, for attempting to hide his own incompetence from Snoke, for throwing him in here with an optimistic, driven member of the Resistance with a hero complex. All in an attempt to cover <em>his</em> mistakes, to punish Hux for having the audacity to successfully keep a secret from the <em>invasive mind reading bastard</em>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was <em>exhilarating</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Imagined me as an alpha?” Hux quickly snapped out of his daydreaming and returned his attention to Poe. He scoffed at the absurdity. His entire life his omega status felt like a curse, a crime, it was treason against the First Order, and sitting here in Poe Dameron’s lap was his punishment. “If only they knew the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kriff, Hugs, <em>stop</em>. Don’t even joke about that.” Poe’s head fell back dramatically against the wall he leaned on and his eyes were shut in despair. The tortured display was ridiculous, but Hux smiled at his antics. “Some of the wishful fantasies featuring you getting knotted were wild. <em>Too</em> wild. Disturbing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threaded his fingers through Dameron’s hair, enjoying the texture, then nipped at his jawline. He continued mouthing the brown skin with soft kisses, then lowered the affections to the alpha’s neck, moaning against his throat before sucking lightly. Now it was Dameron’s turn to shiver with a gasp and he gripped Hux’s hips, the feeling of his hands causing slick to escape from Hux. He moaned, removed himself from Poe’s neck and began to kiss him desperately. Dameron’s tongue met Hux’s own and the omega keened, causing Poe’s fingers to grip him harder as Hux pulled away slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were breathing heavily and Hux wanted Dameron to <em>fuck him</em>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux ran a hand through his ginger hair, but without pomade the soft fringe flopped back over his forehead. “And this was your late afternoon reading I presume.” He meant it in wit, but Poe admitted that there was some truth to the statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not even gonna bother lying. Sometimes it was, yeah. It’s hard to stop once you start.” The pilot’s freetime was clearly being used wisely. In recollection, Dameron straightened up his posture and grinned at Hux. “Actually, I just remembered; there was this one Resistance guy who always wrote absurdly long excerpts where you’d be in heat, imprison him and use him as a sex toy. Isn’t that insane?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea that some soul in the galaxy had coincidentally fantasized about circumstances similar, with a few changes, to their own made Hux’s brain lag for a few seconds. “Was it you?” He questioned Dameron, suspicious, but the pilot merely laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” His brown curls bounced as he shook his head, uncoiffed. “But funny how things work out, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny isn’t even close to the word I’d use.” It felt like there was foul play lurking somewhere, too coincidental. Hux’s paranoia was spiking at the prospect of some stranger predicting or manifesting these events, but he reluctantly let it go. Hanging around Ren and Snoke was making him overly paranoid. He gazed down at Poe with a tiny smile, running a finger playfully down his chest. “He’ll be proper cross when you tell them about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Undoubtedly.” The air between them was friendly and Hux felt at peace. “Point is, you’ve got some fans, Hugs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perverts. They were dirty perverts. He stared at Poe accusingly, no flame beneath the gaze. “Apparently, I'm looking right at one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jab was rewarded with Poe’s smile and Hux felt like his snark was finally being put to use, appreciated with affirmation rather than fury. “I like a man who can take charge. What can I say?” He shrugged. “You might not be the only one a little turned on by what he fundamentally hates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux scoffed. The pilot wasn’t wrong and the cat was already out of the bag. Their attraction to one another was evident, so there wasn’t any use denying it, but Dameron seemed less suicidally charged than Hux about his counterproductive sexual attraction. It didn’t surprise the omega. The man was a free spirit, of course he’d be accepting and collected when it came to his body’s natural urges, even if they were treasonous. Hux, on the other hand, would be losing countless hours of sleep as he had before, whenever a flicker of heat emerged in his belly at the prospect of being defiled by whatever scruffy non-First Order man he made eye contact with in a cantina. Hux wondered what it would feel like to be entirely accepting of himself, but he knew he was never going to reach that point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux’s self-loathing was unbeknownst to Poe, who happily regarded his sexual nature without any shame. “Some of those threads were really hot. You’ve definitely inspired a fair amount of written erotica, General.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not planning on using you as a sex toy.” Hux admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea itself was outlandish and... of deviant nature. There was appeal to it, yes. Hux enjoyed being in control, liked shouting orders at his troops and reveled in his minuscule wins whenever he was correct whilst Ren, stupid Ren, was wrong. The power was special to him. Finally, it was he with the power to order people around and be in charge. It was packaged neatly with his anger and the idea that his demands needed to be followed. With his power he was cold and cruel. He would likely never have the opportunity to wield it as General again, if they made it to wherever Poe’s friends were located. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t going to entirely dismiss the thought. Dameron clearly seemed intrigued and turned on at the idea of Hux using his rank to imprison unknowing alpha’s for the sake of sating his sexual desires; his heat. “I’d prefer it if you...” Hux paused, a little meek. “If you continued with the...” He waved his hand, echoing a restive motion of anxiously shooing someone away. “-affections.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An understatement, but Hux knew Dameron wasn’t as stupid as he looked. The pilot could probably tell Hux was dying for positive attention. Armitage didn’t want to delve into it, though, he had shown too much weakness to the alpha since Ren threw him in here at least one standard hour ago. Poe, as if he could read Hux’s mind, didn’t push at the omega’s confession and instead continued the conversation lightheartedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’m sure there’ll be a time where you can tie me down and ride me or something.” He smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you the optimist.” Hux rolled his eyes. “I’d be lucky to not be shot on sight by your people, if we manage to get out of here alive.” His vision went a little blurry and he took a deep breath, shaking. “<em>Kriff</em>, what a mouthful. I’m dizzy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, relax-“ It was easier said than done until Poe’s gentle hand pressed against Hux’s head, caressing his soft ginger hair, to lead him towards his scent gland. “Here, you can scent me if you want.” Hux sighed and rested his mouth on Poe’s scent gland, not kissing or sucking, but merely enjoying the physical contact, the closeness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He enjoyed Dameron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, I’m confident that when your heat passes you’ll still be the same old General Hugs as always-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dameron was right. His heat might’ve been messing with his head, his emotions, his body, but it would be over once the alpha knotted him. When that happened, subconsciously, Hux was glaringly aware that he was going to have a meltdown and would possibly combust in anger. His entire rank will be ripped away from him, his body will have been defiled against his will, he will likely be impregnated, have committed treason- he was going to be infuriated with Ren and would lash out at Poe, even though the pilot would be doing the best he could to keep them both alive. Hux was going to return to the cold hearted, cruel General he had worked so hard to become. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even so, I don’t think the Resistance would just kill you like that if we’re bonded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And are you upset?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux didn’t know why he was choosing to trail down this path of conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Upset about what?” Poe donned a confused expression, tilting his head in question, and gave the room a quick once over. “All of this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At <em>me</em>.” Insecurity was unbecoming. This transparency was going to result in sleepless nights when his heat ended. “That you have to mark <em>me</em>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe shrugged. “I mean, it’s for survival, Hugs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer was what he expected, but for an unknown reason it caused his chest to sting, like he was actually bothered that Poe was merely marking him out of benefit instead of desire. Because who would actually desire Hux wholly when he didn’t even know who he was wholly. A liar. A traitor. That’s all he was. “Right, you’re just ensuring that I have no chance of surviving unless I leave with you once I’m marked.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounded bitter, irritable. It resembled Hux’s usual intonation, sharp enunciation and underlying insult. It was the snark of a man who had been hurt his entire life and spitefully retaliated against every individual he spoke to, a fruitless coping mechanism that only failed to make him feel better about how he had been treated himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we’re bonded you’ll only be able to survive by escaping the order and, by proxy, I’ll survive.” Dameron was using him, of course, but his motives were sensible. Hux would have done the exact same had their positions been flipped, though it would have been better thought out. “This place sucks, anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To you.” It was dishonest. Most of Hux’s time awake was spent in sheer loathing, despising fundamentals of the First Order he disagreed with, in a state of constant repulsion. He wanted to change so much about the Order, knew he was capable of mending the flaws of their military, but with Ren’s sudden appearance his efforts went unnoticed. Armitage adamantly believed that the First Order would thrive under his own command, and would expel the shortcomings of the vast galaxy. With Hux in the seat of Supreme Leader, Armitage as sole Emperor, true order would rule the stars and peace could prosper. He constantly seethed at the fact that he wasn’t Supreme Leader. That Ren suddenly came along with all his Jedi nonsense. That Ren and Snoke had a mutual understanding of the Force whilst Hux stood aside, an outlier. “The current First Order is my legacy. At least it was until Kylo took over. He appeared out of nowhere and...” Destroyed any withering hope that had remained within Hux’s rotten insides. “This place is all I’ve known, Dameron.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. I get that.” Poe said understandingly, warm and sympathetic. “Well, to answer your question- I’m not upset, Hugs. Marking you will aid in our survival. It will be a good thing for the two of us to get out of here alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux’s instinct to survive was potent, but so was his disconcerting attraction to dying. All his life he was fed with the inclination that he didn’t deserve to live, but he continued out of spite- to show his abusers that there was no way to <em>truly</em> get rid of him. While he wasn’t planning on dying, Hux would need a lot of convincing to chase away the guilt that betraying the Order and committing treason would follow him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In fact, I’m willing to bet </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’ll</span>
  </em>
  <span> try to slit my throat once we’re far enough from the Order when we escape.” Poe said humorously, but both of them knew he was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might.” Hux replied lightly. Considered the thought. It was a possibility when his heat passed. A very likely possibility. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How romantic.” Poe japed lightly with that infectious smile of his and Hux returned it with his own, though his wasn’t as bright. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>woohooo congrats if you made it down here! </p><p>Chapter Specific Warnings; Mentions of Past Child Abuse, Workplace Abuse, Physical Abuse, Mentions of Rape, Implied Eating Disorder, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Mentions of Pregnancy</p><p>I love these two, they both know Hux’s cooperation is purely temporary in the back of their minds, so they’re bonding before everyone’s favourite evil ginger is back to... well... being that lmao. I originally only had four chapters planned, so the next one will technically be the final one, unless I decide to add to this as time goes on (because *of course* I have more stuff drafted, I’m just too busy to work on it atm) - so yeah! Next chapter is technically the original finale! </p><p>Hope ya had fun with this one :) oh yeah, and if anyone wants to guess what popular site would 10000% be in space feel free to guess lmfao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>